While You Loved Me
by Sammi. Ships. Petopher. 4EVER
Summary: Isabella Swan was born into a wealthy southern family, Emmett McCarty wasn't as fortunate being the only son of a single father in Tennessee. One summer was all it took to bring these two together. What will happen? B/Em with some B/E, Em/R and J/A. Rated M for mild sexual content and violence because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I wrote anything on here but I figured I would start with something I have been thinking about doing for a long time now. The title is based on the song by my favorite group Rascal Flatts. The main part of the song that I think plays a major role in this story is the chorus. **

"**I was born the day you kissed me, **

**And I died inside the night you left me,**

**But I lived, oh how I lived,**

**While you loved me."**

**The plot to this story should sound familiar but it is one of my favorite novels/movies ever and I've been wanting to do this for a while. I was just having trouble figuring out who I wanted to play what part. This story has a non-cannon pairing for the most part but there will be parts with some cannon pairing, don't expect it to stay that way Let's face it, I kind of like non-cannon pairings personally.**

**Plot: Isabella Swan grew up a very privileged life to a wealthy southern family, Emmett McCarty was not so fortunate and worked for everything he ever had and grew up with a single father in Tennessee. One Summer they meet through mutual friends while her family is vacationing in their Summer home in Gaitlinburg. After spending a wonderful summer together they go their separate ways. What happens next?**

**If this sounds familiar it's because it is based on "The Notebook" by Nicholas Sparks only I have changed the location and the characters. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own the Notebook, the story to which this is based on and sometimes quoted, that honor is bestowed upon my fellow North Carolinian Nicholas Sparks. The title is also not mine, it belongs to Rascal Flatts, as it's a name of one of their earlier songs. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not in any way intended to offend or upset anyone. If you have a problem with non-cannon pairings, OOC characters, sexual situations, scenes of violence, etc, please turn back now.**

**Enough with the long Intro Author's note, I promise I will not make any this long in the future. **

**Prologue- Present Day**

**Unknown Male POV**

I am nothing special, this much is true. I am a common man with common thoughts. There are no monuments dedicated in my honor, and my name will soon be forgotten. But I have loved with all of my heart and soul and, to me, that has always been enough.

The best kind of love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire deep within our hearts and brings peace to our minds. I had a love like that once but behind every great love is a great story.

I sit in this retirement home as I have for many years telling this story to one of the sweetest ladies that I have ever met, one who does not even know my name the next day due to the illness that eats away at her memories. Everyone asks me why I keep going back but I always tell them it gives me something to do, something to pass the final moments of my life. Today was like any other day.

"Miss Isabella, there's someone here to read to you." Jessica, the sweet nurse at the home, said as we got to her room.

"Read to me?" the elderly lady, who preferred to be called Bella though she doesn't remember, asked.

"Yes ma'am, his name is Junior. I think you'll like him, he's real sweet." Jessica said.

"Oh, I don't know." She replied bashfully.

"Just listen for a while, Miss Isabella. If you don't like his story you can always send him away." Jessica said with a smile.

"Um…well ok." She said with a small smile.

I stepped into the room and smiled at the beautiful lady standing in front of me, glad that she agreed to let me read to her as she always did. I lead Isabella to the bay window seat and we sat down with me facing her.

"How are you today Miss Isabella?" I asked trying to get her comfortable with me all over again, a process I had become used to lately.

"I'm fine, I suppose." She replied shyly "I'm sorry that I am having trouble placing you Mr. Junior."

"Just Junior is fine, dear" I said with a smile and she smiled back. "So where were we the last time I came?" I added more to myself than to her. I opened the notebook that I had been reading to her out of to the first page. "That's right. It was the night of the carnival, the night they first met."

"Who?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Bella and Emmett." I said softly.

"The names sound vaguely familiar, continue please." She said.

"Bella came to the carnival with her best friend, Alice." I began, reciting the story from memory as I had read it so much. I felt myself drifting into the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I decided since I am in the zone to add chapter one tonight. I have also decided to continue one from the third person POV to which will be of "Junior" the man reading to Bella in the nursing home. It will occasionally flip back to present times but it will mostly be set in the past as he tells Bella the story. **

**Disclaimer: I will not put as long a disclaimer from now on. I don't own Twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer, The Notebook and any likeness or quotes belongs to a man who lives 2 hours from me named Nicholas Sparks and the title belongs to Rascal Flatts since it's one of their songs. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Junior's POV**

Isabella Swan spent many a summer in the quaint town of Gaitlinburg, Tennessee and she figured that this summer would be no different from the many she had spent at her family's summer estate throughout the years. She had her friend, Alice Brandon, who she met about 5 summers ago and together they were inseparable during her 2 months there out of the year. Her first night in town in the summer of 1943, however, Alice invited Isabella to come with her and her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, to the town carnival that was held once a year.

"Come on, Bella, it'll be fun." Alice whined.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out of the house." Isabella, who preferred to be called Bella, said with a shrug. Alice squealed and they headed off to the carnival.

The carnival was a crowded place but Bella found that she was having more fun than she thought she would. She stuck close to Alice the entire time and a mutual friend of theirs, Mike Newton, seemed to take it upon himself to play bodyguard for the night. While riding the bumper cars with Alice she spotted Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, and a tall and handsome man with dark hair, dimples and muscles standing beside him staring at her. Bella shrugged him off and followed Alice off of the ride and started heading toward the ferris wheel.

"Hey!" the guy who had been staring at her said, standing in front of her and Mike as they walked.

"Hi" she said with a smile, being polite.

"Want to dance?" he asked with a dimpled grin.

"Right now?" she asked, shocked at the question.

"Why not?" he said with another grin.

"No." she said with a laugh.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to." She said.

"Em, the lady doesn't want to dance. Just leave her alone, will ya?" Mike said.

"Will you go out with me?" the man asked Bella.

"No" she said with another laugh.

"Why not?" he asked, clearly trying to get her to agree.

"Because I don't know you." She laughed again and Alice came over and began to drag her to the ferris wheel, leaving the man standing there.

"That's Emmett McCarty." She whispered "It seems he's got his eye on you."

"He's kind of strange and annoying." Bella replied with a laugh.

"That's Emmett for you, he's not that bad really." Alice giggled "He works on the farm with Jazz."

"Oh" was all Bella said as Alice went to join Jasper on the ferris wheel and Mike went to save a seat for Bella. Just as Bella took a step toward the seat that Mike was saving, Emmett made another appearance.

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked.

"Will you stop?" Bella huffed, rolling her eyes. She didn't want to admit that she found his brand of annoying kind of attractive.

"Not until you agree to go out with me." He said with a dimpled grin. Bella just rolled her eyes and took her seat beside Mike as the ferris wheel began to move.

Emmett yelled to the ride operator that he'd pay him back and jumped from the gate to the seat that Mike and Bella shared, squeezing himself in between them.

"I'm Emmett McCarty" he said holding his hand out to Bella.

"So?" she said.

"EM! You can't fit more than two in the car!" the ride operator yelled up to him.

"Just give me a sec, Paul!" he yelled back. "So, will you go out with me?"

"No!" Bella said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"EM! Come on man! You're going to get me fired!" Paul yelled again.

"Come on, Em! Just get out of the car!" Jasper yelled from the car below the one they were in.

"OK! Hold on!" Emmett said standing up and jumping to grab ahold of one of the bars holding the ride together.

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT! You're going to kill yourself!" Alice screeched from below.

"Not until this nice lady agrees to go out with me." He yelled back.

"Aw come one, Bells, just go out with him darlin'." Jasper yelled up to Bella. Bella was flustered.

"So, will you or will you not go out with me?" Emmett asked Bella again.

"No!" she yelled back to him, trying to act as if she weren't impressed with his stunt.

"Well then you leave me no choice" Emmett replied, letting go of the bar with one hand.

"AHHH!" Bella screamed.

"EMMETT! You Idiot!" Alice screamed again.

"Will you please go out with me?" Emmett asked again "Please hurry, I'm slipping."

"All Right!" Bella yelled.

"All right? All right what?" Emmett asked, still holding on with one arm.

"I'll go out with you." She said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. It's kind of loud and airy up here." He said.

"I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" she screamed "Now will you please grab the bar?"

"All right, that's all I wanted to hear." He said with a grin, grabbing the bar again.

"UGH!" Bella groaned loudly. Jasper was down below trying not to laugh at Emmett antics and Alice was not impressed. The ride came to an end and Bella ran off quickly with Alice. Jasper and Emmett left for the day.

A couple of days later, while out shopping with Alice, Bella ran into Emmett and Jasper again. Alice was otherwise occupied with Jasper so Bella tried her best to avoid Emmett.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I'm not." Bella said, not making eye contact with him.

"So when can I take you out on that date?" he asked.

"You're not." She said with a grin.

"But you promised. You swore." He said.

"Things change." She said with a playful shrug, walking off. Emmett ran and stood in front of her.

"Come on, Bella, give me a chance. I can be whatever you want me to be. You want funny? I can be funny. I can be light on my feet, easy going, whatever you want just name it." He said.

"You're dumb." She said with an exasperated laugh.

"I can be that if you want me to be." He said with a grin.

"I have to go." She said starting to walk off again.

"When will I see you again?" Emmett asked.

"I guess you'll have to figure it out, now won't you?" Bella said as Alice caught up to her and they walked off together arm in arm. Jasper walked up to Emmett and patted him on the back. Emmett let out an almost defeated sigh but vowed that one way or another he would see Bella again.


	3. Chapter 2

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for adding me to your favorites and alerts lists. I hope to hear your feedback in the future, if not just knowing that you like my story enough to continue reading makes me feel wonderful. I was going to write yesterday but I was just too tired after grocery shopping all day with the hubby. Enjoy the next chapter. Remember I am writing this from Junior's POV as he reads to Bella in the nursing home.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill, I don't own Twilight, The Notebook or the song title. I DO own copies of both books, movies and the CD that the song was on. **

**Chapter 2**

**Junior's POV**

After the day that Bella had her run in on the street with Emmett, he was all she could think about. She thought he was annoying and arrogant but even that peaked her interest in him a bit more. She wondered if his interest in her were enough to make him find a way to see her again. She hoped that he would.

Bella continued to hang around with Alice and Jasper but she began to feel like a third wheel as they always seemed to be in their own world when they got together. One night, about a week after her run in with Emmett, Alice and Jasper invited her to go to the movies with them in town. She didn't see a problem in if being that it was a Saturday night and there was absolutely nothing to do around her estate. Walking up to the theatre arm in arm with Alice to meet Jasper, Bella noticed Emmett standing there as well. She was excited to see him standing there but she tried not to let it show.

"Oh Emmett! What a nice surprise!" Alice said feigning innocence before latching on to Jasper's arm and heading toward the ticket booth of the theatre.

"Wow! That was awkward." Emmett chuckled nervously.

"It's nice to see you again, Emmett." Bella replied with a shy smile.

"It's nice to see you as well, Bella. I have been trying to find a way to see you again and when Jasper asked, I jumped at the opportunity. I guess I was just hoping you would be here." He said with a slight blush to his cheeks. Bella thought that the slight pink, combined with his dimples, only make him that much more attractive.

"I have a feeling that I will be glad that I came." She blurted out with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Come on you two! We bought the tickets, the movie's about to start!" Jasper yelled from the entrance.

"We'd better go before Ali sends a search party." Bella giggled and they headed inside to watch the movie.

Bella originally took a seat beside Alice and Jasper and Emmett sat on the row behind them. She guessed that he was trying to be a gentleman and give her space. As the movie continued to play, Alice and Jasper began a heavy make-out session right beside her which was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. Emmett, as if reading her mind, climbed over the seats and sat beside her taking her hand in his. Bella looked at their joined hands and smiled shyly up at him, liking the feel of his hand in hers.

After the movie Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Bella all made their way back to Jasper's car. Emmett took this as his opportunity to talk to Bella alone and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she whispered back with a smile before going over and whispering to Alice where she was going.

Jasper and Alice smiled back at Bella and Emmett before setting off in the opposite direction of where they were heading. Emmett and Bella walked in silence for a couple of blocks before Bella sighed.

"That was the most fun tonight that I've had in a long time." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Emmett replied, clearly confused.

"I mean I don't really get out much. It was nice to just get out with friends for a change, what with my busy schedule and all." Bella said softly, taking Emmett's hand in hers as they walked.

"Busy schedule?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah! I mean Monday, Wednesday and Friday I have tutoring. English, math, latin, French, sometimes both. Tuesdays and Thursdays I have piano lessons, dance lessons, sometimes both. It's a strict schedule we've set to make sure I get into the best school next year." She confided in him.

"We?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my parents and I." Bella said "We make all of out decisions together, this being one of them."

"Where do I fit into all these plans?" Emmett asked with a dimpled grin.

"You were a pleasant surprise that I decided to take a chance on." She smiled back at him. They stopped on the sidewalk by a stop light for a minute.

"Come on." He said pulling her out into the middle of the street with him.

"Out in the middle of the street? Are you crazy?" Bella said hesitantly.

"Yeah, come on." Emmett said sitting down in the middle of the street underneath the stop light.

"You're crazy" Bella giggled.

"Come on, Bella." He said holding his hand up to her. Bella looked around to see if anyone was coming and laid down on the pavement beside him.

"My dad and I used to come out here when I was a kid and just lay here and watch the lights change from green to yellow to red." He said.

"It's so peaceful." She sighed "But what if a car comes?"

"I guess we're screwed then." Emmett chuckled.

Just then a car came barreling down the street causing them both to jump up and run back to the sidewalk. Bella leaned against a nearby building laughing hysterically and trying to catch her breath. Emmett laughed along with her for a second and then stopped and held his hand out to her.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

"Here? Now?" Bella asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Sure, why not?" Emmett beamed back at her, his dimples shining.

"There's no music." Bella said following him back into the middle of the street.

Emmett pulled Bella close to him and began swaying back and forth. He began humming the first song that popped into his head. Bella sighed and laid her head on his chest and whispered softly "I like this song.". Emmett lifted her head up to look in her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Bella knew then and there that she wanted to see more of Emmett McCarty and she felt herself falling for him even more in that moment.

**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know by hitting that little review button. I should have another chapter up soon…I can't sleep tonight so I may start on it now. **


	4. Chapter 3

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: My internet was acting up last night and this afternoon or else I would have posted this earlier today. This chapter will be a bit of a short one because let's face it, the summer is only so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sad but true.**

**Chapter 3**

**Junior's POV**

Over the course of the summer Emmett and Bella were inseparable. They didn't agree on much, and they argued all the time. They were constantly challenging each other but after all the fighting was done, they always agreed on one thing and that was that they loved each other with a passion that neither of them had ever experienced before in their lives.

Bella met Emmett's father, Emmett Sr. and learned that when Emmett was a child he had a really bad stutter and in order to calm it enough so that he could be understood his father had him start reading poetry out loud. While his father was a Robert Frost fan, Emmett enjoyed reading Whitman. Bella had fun that night, listening to Emmett read poetry on the porch and enjoying a dinner with him and his father of breakfast foods. It was a simple evening.

Bella and Emmett enjoyed many simple evenings with Emmett Sr. but it was soon time for Emmett to meet Bella's parents, Charlie and Renee. Emmett wasn't sure what to expect when Bella asked him to dress nicely to have brunch with her family and their associates. He felt anything but comfortable amongst the high society people that liked to associate with Bella's rich parents, and Bella's mother didn't make things easier.

"So, Emmett, what is it that you do for a living?" Renee, Bella's mother, asked once everyone sat down for lunch.

"I actually work on the same dairy farm that Jasper does, ma'am." Emmett replied smoothly.

"What does work like that pay?" one of the Swan's friends asked.

"It pays 50 cents an hour, sir." Emmett replied.

"And how do you expect to provide for my daughter with that salary, Mr. McCarty?" Renee asked.

"I have quite a bit saved up already, and I will continue to work to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads." Emmett replied and Bella squeezed his hand under the table reassuringly. Bella was just as uncomfortable with her mother's questioning and snobby attitude toward Emmett.

"And what are your intentions this fall?" Charlie, Bella's father asked. It was a simple enough question to answer. Emmett felt more comfortable talking to Charlie than he ever did Renee.

"This fall, I will be taking on a job at my cousin's construction company in Memphis." He replied, smiling at Bella who returned his smile.

"How will that work with Isabella attending Sarah Lawrence this fall in New York?" Renee asked and Emmett saw Bella shoot her mother a death glare out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry, Sarah Lawrence?" Emmett asked, turning toward Bella and raising an eyebrow.

"I just got my acceptance letter today, I was going to tell you when we decided if that was where I was going to go." Bella said with an apologetic smile.

"Of course you will, Isabella. That was the plan, after all." Renee said as if it were the final answer.

The rest of the time spent with Bella's parents was a tense time for the two of them, but not another word was said about Bella's plans to go to New York that fall. After that day, they continued to spend time together and despite the future of their relationship they continued to fall even deeper in love.

A week before Bella was supposed to leave to go back to Atlanta, she went to see Emmett. As soon as she saw Emmett she kissed him passionately, desperate for some time alone with him. She didn't tell her parents where she was going, nor did they know that she had left the house that night. Emmett quickly swept Bella up into his arms and headed toward his truck.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"My special place." He replied with a grin.

"And where is this special place?" Bella asked.

"A couple of miles up the road in Calhoun." He said continuing to drive until they pulled into an old rundown plantation house. "This is Pinhook Plantation, it's been abandoned for decades. I was planning to buy it one day and restore it to its' former glory."

"I like that idea. But don't I get a say in any of it?" Bella asked, following Emmett inside the decrepit house.

"Of course, baby. What would you like me to do?" he asked kissing her cheek sweetly.

"I want a red door and blue shudders." She said excitedly "And a big porch that wraps around the entire house."

"Ok, I can do that" he said kissing her again.

"OH! And I want a room on the second floor overlooking the river so I can paint." She said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that, baby." He said with a grin as they entered the house.

Emmett lit candles as Bella took a seat at an old and out of tune grand piano sitting in the grand room of the estate and began to play a beautiful classical tune from memory. Emmett walked up behind her while she was into the music and kissed her neck as she played. Bella giggled.

"How am I supposed to play Chop Sticks with you doing that?" she asked breathlessly as Emmett continued kissing her neck.

"You are so beautiful." Emmett whispered in her ear. Bella turned to look at Emmett with her back to the piano and he kissed her passionately. "I love you so much, Bells."

"I love you too, Em." Bella moaned into his kiss. They continued to kiss passionately, the sounds of their passion being played on the piano as Bella's back is pushed into the keys. "Make love to me, Emmett." She whispered and Emmett looked into her eyes as if asking if she were sure and saw all the passion and certainty she had in the moment in her brown orbs.

Getting up off of the piano bench, Emmett laid a blanket down on the floor of the decrepit old house and watched Bella from across the blanket as she took her shoes off. He nervously kicked his shoes and socks off before she slowly took off her stockings. Emmett slid off his pants as she let her skirt drop to the floor and unbuttoned her blouse nervously. Emmett threw his shirt over his head and stood before her in only his boxers, taking in the sight of Bella in only her undergarments. Emmett had never seen someone as beautiful as Bella was in that moment. Bella made quick work of her bra and panties and got down on the blanket on her knees facing Emmett. Emmett did the same and leaned in to kissed her with all the passion and love that he had for her, laying her down on the blanket with him above her.

"I love you" he whispered to her between kisses.

"I love you too" Bella whispered back to him.

Emmett continued to kiss her passionately as he positioned himself at her opening. Just as he was about to make love to Bella for the first time a car pulled up and the headlights shined through the windows of the house. Jasper burst through the door on a mission and both Bella and Emmett covered themselves with the extra sheet that Emmett had brought.

"JAZZ! GET THE HELL OUT MAN!" Emmett yelled to his best friend.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry!" Jasper said averting his eyes from the couple laying covered only in a sheet on the floor of the house.

"What is it, man?" Emmett asked, frustrated that they were interrupted during their first time together.

"It's Bella's folks, man! They are flipping out…got every cop in town lookin' for her." Jasper said and Bella groaned, clearly furious at her parents for their interruption.

Bella and Emmett both got dressed quickly and raced back to Bella's family's vacation home. Charlie and Renee were waiting in the front room when they stormed through the door. Judging by the looks on their faces, both Bella and Emmett knew that this was not going to end well for them.

**Author's Note: I may add again tonight or tomorrow if I finish the next chapter which will be the showdown with Bella's parents. Leave me a review if you would like and thank you all again for adding me to your favorites and alerts.**


	5. Chapter 4

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: Yet another sleepless night thanks to my little boy moving around nonstop…got to love being 6 months pregnant ha ha! I wouldn't trade it for anything though, I love my children, all three of them…my future son included. Anyway, here we are again folks. If any of you know the Notebook then you know what is coming up in this chapter and I am sorry that it has to be that way but you know how it goes. For those that don't know the story, enjoy the ride!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know that I am not Stephanie Meyer, Nicholas Sparks or Rascal Flatts so it goes without saying that I don't own anything but my idea to combine the best of both worlds as far as characters and story are concerned. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Junior's POV**

There was a fire in Bella's very soul when she stormed into her parents' house and saw them standing there, her father with a look of concern and worry on his face and her mother with the same snobby smirk she always wore. She didn't know what possessed her to yell at her parents.

"How DARE you?" Bella screamed at her parents "You had the POLICE come looking for me?"

"Isabella you left, honey, without saying a word to anyone. We were worried." Her father said in a concerned tone.

"I was FINE! WE were FINE!" she groaned, frustrated and furious.

"Isabella, come. Let's talk." Her mother said leading her toward her father's office.

"NO! Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Emmett." Bella challenged.

"Bella, honey, just go with your mother. I will be in there shortly." Charlie said softly and with a huff, Bella followed her mother out of the room and away from the man she loved more than life itself.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swan. I had no idea she didn't tell you where she was going. We lost track of time, I never intended for her to be out so late." Emmett pleaded for his girlfriend "I will take full responsibility for tonight."

"Emmett, please sit here until I am done talking with my daughter. I will come to you when we are finished." Charlie said before turning to join his wife and daughter in his office. Emmett feared the worst. Meanwhile in her father's office, Bella was having it out with her parents.

"Why did ya'll do this?" Bella asked, trying to keep calm.

"Because you have no business out at all hours of the night with that…BOY!" Renee snapped.

"So this is about Emmett?" Bella said "Emmett has been nothing but good to me, mother. What is so wrong with wanting to spend my last week with him?"

"Because he's TRASH, Isabella. TRASH! Not for you!" Renee spat and Bella groaned loudly in frustration.

"What would you know about love mother? I love him and he loves me! You wouldn't know about that! You don't look at Daddy the way Emmett looks at me, you don't talk, you don't touch, you don't kiss. So tell me, what do you know what's good for me?" she screamed at her mother.

"Bella honey, we aren't saying he's not treating you well. All your mother is saying is that maybe Emmett's just not for you." Charlie said calmly trying to be the voice of reason.

Emmett heard everything that her parents had to say and felt that it may be best if he left. He stood from his seat in the front room and walked out of the door, fully intending on making a clean break for it as much as it pained him to do so. Upon hearing the front door shut, Bella took off after him.

"Emmett, WAIT!" she hollered as he got to the door of his truck "Where are you going?"

"I think it's best if I leave." He said, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"What do you mean? Is it what my mother said? She doesn't know what we have…she doesn't understand." Bella pleaded "Please, just stay. Let things cool off."

"Bells, your mom was right. We're not meant for each other. We come from different worlds, you and me." Emmett said.

"Different worlds? What worlds? We are both living, breathing humans here in the SAME world." She said.

"Bella, you don't get it. I will never live up to your parents expectations…I'm not rich. I never have been rich and I never WILL be rich." Emmett said "I think it's best if I go and just say goodbye now before we say things we don't mean."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bella asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She took Emmett's silence and sad look as a yes.

"I think that we should finish out the week and then see where it goes." Emmett said.

"Why wait? Huh? If this is going to end, why not just end it now since that's what you are going to do anyway?" Bella said getting angry and upset. She shoved him into his truck door. "Come on, Emmett just DO IT!" she screamed "DO IT!" she shoved him once again and Emmett just got into his truck and started the engine. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to say anything that would hurt her worse either.

"I do love you, Bella." Emmett said with a frown.

"Wait! You're really leaving?" Bella said realizing that this wasn't just another one of their many fights. "We're just fighting right? We're not really breaking up are we? We'll cool off and go back to normal in the morning right?"

"Goodbye Bella" Emmett said sadly before driving off and out of her life, though it hurt him to do so. That night, Bella cried herself to sleep and Emmett…well he wasn't much better, drowning himself in moonshine at Jasper's house.

The next morning, Bella woke up to the sound of cars outside. She looked outside to see her father's wait staff loading bags into the back of their town car. Bella was confused as to what was going on so she rushed downstairs, finding her mother sitting in the kitchen drinking her morning tea.

"What's going on? Why are they loading our things in the car?" Bella asked her mother.

"We are leaving Gatlinburg today, it's for the best." Renee replied sipping her tea.

"No, what? Wait! Just WAIT!" Bella said taking off outside and grabbing her bicycle.

Bella rushed as fast as she could to the farm where Emmett and Jasper worked only to find that Emmett wasn't there, but Jasper was.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked.

"Is Emmett here? I really need to talk to him!" Bella pleaded with Jasper.

"He's not here, he just left for a run for the boss. Bella, I don't think it's a good idea if you talk to him though, darlin'. He was a mess last night over everything, it's really over." Jasper said, trying to soften the blow but it still hurt to hear him say it.

"No, it's not. No, IT'S NOT!" Bella cried.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I'll tell him you came though, when are you leaving?" he asked.

"Today…now!" Bella said, tears streaming down her face. "Can you please just tell him something for me? Can you tell him that it wasn't over for me? Tell him that I love him? Can you do that for me Jazz?"

"I'll tell him, darlin'." Jasper said with a slight frown.

Just then Bella's parent pulled up and honked the horn, yelling for her to get in. Bella huffed and got in the car with her parents and left Gatlinburg for good. Just as Bella was driving away, Emmett showed up on the farm and Jasper told him what was said. He rushed over to the Swan estate to find that it was completely abandoned and locked up. He collapsed by the gate and sobbed.

Every day for the next year, Emmett wrote Bella, sending the letters to her home in Atlanta. After an entire year without a reply, he quit writing, knowing then that it really was over, and that hurt worst that driving away the night he ended things with her.


	6. Chapter 5

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your adds and your reviews, I really appreciate it. I know that you didn't want Emmett and Bella to break up but it's important to the story…trust me. Anyway, I am going to go back to the present for this chapter as a bit of filler but we will get back to the main story that Junior is reading to Bella in a bit. I won't tell you who Junior is just yet but you may be able to guess already…if not? You'll find out at the end. Just know that he is important to Bella…but whether he is Emmett or Edward? That's yet to be told.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, Nicholas Sparks or one of the guys from Rascal Flatts (Gary Levox, Jay DeMarcus and Joe Don Rooney) though it would be cool to meet any of the before mentioned. But it goes without mentioning that the characters belong to Stephanie, the plot belongs to Nicholas and the Title belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

**Chapter 5**

**Junior's POV- Present Day**

"Junior, Dr. Rice would like to see you now." Jessica said coming into the room with Bella and I.

"I'll be back in a bit Miss Bella and we can continue the story." I said to Bella, closing the book that I was reading to her and smiling.

"That would be wonderful, I can't wait." She said shyly as I stood.

As I was walking away, I heard Jessica ask Bella if she would like to play the piano. I heard Bella reply that she didn't know if she could and Jessica encouraging her to try. I walked into Dr. Rice's office and sat on the table.

"Good Afternoon, Junior. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Rice, who insists that his patients call him Andrew, asked.

"Fit as a fiddle, Andrew. How are you doing today?" I asked as he checked my heart and breathing.

"Doing just fine. No chest pains or trouble breathing?" he asked.

"Not since the last attack, no." I replied, knowing that he is concerned about me since my heart attack last spring.

"That's great. I heard that you were reading to Miss Bella again, how is that going?" he asked.

"It's a slow process, but I'm sure that if I continue reading that she'll come back. She came back for 5 minutes the last time, but she always comes back." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you have faith, Junior, but I am afraid that one of these times she may not come back. She's in the late stages of Alzheimer's and at this point it's hard to tell what she will remember." Andrew replied.

"I know, but I owe it to her to keep trying." I replied. That's when I heard piano music coming from the other room, a familiar song that I knew from the past. "I forgot to turn the page." I said.

"Well maybe Jessica did it for her." Andrew replied and I shook my head smiling.

"No, THAT she's playing from memory." I replied with a grin and walked out of the room and on to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

I sat with Bella for the rest of the day just talking, knowing that she wasn't up for more of the story today. We were sitting outside when Jessica walked up.

"You have visitors." She said.

"Who me? I don't know." Bella replied.

"No, ma'am, Miss Bella. Junior, you have visitors." Jessica said with a smile and just as she walked away my three children and two grandchildren walked up and took a seat across from Bella and I.

"Bella, these are my children." I said and she smiled shyly at them.

"Hello." She said softly. She sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before standing up. "I-I think I'm going to go inside for a little. It was nice to meet you." She said to my visitors before heading inside. My son waited until Bella was gone to speak.

"Dad, we want you to come home." He said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Dad, Mom doesn't remember us…she doesn't remember you. We feel that it's just a waste of time you being here." My daughter replied.

"Guys, I can't leave her." I said.

"I know, Dad but we want you to come home. We can take better care of you there." My youngest daughter said, pleading with me.

"I'm being taken care of here, guys. Don't worry" I said "I know you don't understand why I am still here or why I am still trying but that's my sweetheart in there. She may not remember me right now but there's still a chance that she will, even for a minute. I owe it to her to keep trying, like I promised her that I would when she first got sick."

"We just don't want you to get your hopes up is all, we don't want you to get hurt again if she doesn't come back this time." My son said.

"She'll come back, guys. She always comes back." I said with a smile.

I spend a couple more hours with my children and grandchildren, talking about everything under the sun and just being together before I went inside to call it a night. The next morning I was going to try again to continue to story and to try to get Bella to remember, like she always did.

The next morning, after a restful night's sleep, I made my way down to Bella's room to continue to story. Jessica informed me that she was having an off day but asked her anyway if she wanted to continue and Bella had her send me in.

"How are you doing today, Bella?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I suppose. I'm just not myself today." She replied honestly.

"Would you like to continue to the story I read to you yesterday?" I asked.

"Um…I guess we could. I'm not sure that I remember what was going on when you last read to me but we can start where you left off. I can try to remember." She said hesitantly.

"Ok, let's go sit down and I will continue." I said as we both took a seat in the window seat of her room. "It had been a year since Bella and Emmett saw each other and Bella was away at college in New York when the news of Pearl Harbor hit the nation."

I continued on from there, reading to her.


	7. Chapter 6

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: Here we go again, back to the story. Junior is reading to Bella again. I'm in a writing mood today so I may have another chapter after this one if I keep in this mood.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own it…I'm just playing with it.**

**Chapter 6**

**Junior's POV**

Bella was sitting in class at Sarah Lawrence when the news hit of Japan's attacks on Pearl Harbor. She took it upon herself to enlist her services to local military as a nurse for when the troops came home. Soldier after soldier came in and behind every wounded man that she treated, she saw Emmett. There was one soldier, however, that tried to catch her attention.

"Ma'am, Pardon me for being forward but you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." The voice rasped out. He was covered in bandages and all you could really see of him were his bright green eyes and messy bronze colored hair.

"That must be the pain killers talking, Major." Bella laughed.

"No, it's true." He rasped "I was hoping that after you patched me up that I could take you out on a date."

"You have a long way to go, Major, before you will be able to take anyone out on a date." Bella said with a playful smile. She had no intention of leading him on but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either.

"We'll see, ma'am." He rasped out again before drifting off the sleep.

Some time later, as Bella was walking out of class with her friend, a tall and handsome man stood beside his car. She recognized the bronze hair and green eyes immediately and knew that he was the wounded Major that she treated a few months ago in the veteran's hospital.

"Ma'am, I'm Edward Cullen. I never got the chance to thank you for patching me up back in the hospital a few months ago." Edward said with a crooked smile.

"Just doing my job." Bella said with a shy smile "I'm Bella Swan."

"Well Miss Swan, how about that date?" he asked.

"I guess." She replied.

That night Edward took her out to dinner and from then on they were inseparable. Bella was surprised how quickly she fell for Edward, he was everything her parents had ever dreamed of. He was stunningly handsome, sweet but a little cocky and fabulously wealthy coming from old money in the form of his parents' oil fortune in Texas. One night, after dating for several months, Edward and Bella went out to dinner with her parents. Her parents absolutely adored Edward. While Charlie and Renee snuck off to dance, Edward sat beside Bella.

"A lot of people keep asking me when we are getting married." He said "I know that my parents would love it, your parents would love it, but we don't have to do what everyone wants us to do."

"No, we don't." Bella said, confused as to where he was going with this.

"I think we should. We owe it to your parents to do it." Edward said cockily.

"I think that you may have underestimated my parents' affection toward you, Edward." She said with a laugh "My father is a tough cookie to crack."

"That he is." Edward said "But he gave me his blessing this morning."

"What?" Bella said, shocked.

"Bella, I love you and I know you love me. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" he asked, opening a little black box to reveal an extravagant engagement ring.

"Yes" Bella replied with a smile and Edward slipped the ring onto her finger and took off toward the stage where the band was playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for all coming out tonight. I just wanted to say that Bella Swan has agreed to marrying me!" Edward said excitedly and everyone clapped and began giving the happy couple their congratulations. As Bella stood with her new fiancée beaming and thanking everyone for their congratulations, she thought of Emmett and wondered how he was doing without her.

Emmett, on the other hand, was working in Memphis when the news came in of America heading into the war. He and Jasper immediate went to the nearest recruiter and enlisted in the Army, being shipped out to the battlefield a week later. The first week in, Jasper was killed by an overhead bomb. Emmett was hurt for his fallen best friend but he kept fighting, Bella's face always showing up in his dreams on nights that he could actually sleep. After the war was over, he went home to his father's house with a nice chunk of money from the Army for his services and his sea bag full of clothes.

"It's good to see ya, son." Emmett Sr. said as Emmett made his way inside his childhood home. "I see the Army treated you well."

"Yes, sir but I am glad to be back." Emmett grinned.

A few weeks after coming home, with the money he had saved and what he had left from the Army, Emmett made plans to buy and restore Pinhook Plantation in hopes that wherever Bella was she would see his work and see that he was always thinking of her. He went to Atlanta, Bella's hometown, to talk to people about financing and he could have sworn he saw her. He shook it off knowing that she was supposedly still in New York. After speaking with a few people about funding to help restore the old plantation house he went home to try to figure out how he would get the remaining money to buy the house. Little did he know, his father had a surprise waiting for him when he got home.

"Hey son, I was wondering when you were going to get home." Emmett Sr. said.

"I just got in, I have funding to restore the old house, I just need to figure out how to get the remaining money to buy the house." Emmett said.

"Maybe this will help." Emmett Sr. said handing his son a check for well more than he needed to buy the house.

"Dad, where did you get this?" he asked.

"I sold this place." Emmett Sr. replied.

"What? No, you can't do that…where will you live?" Emmett asked.

"I guess you'd better buy that house then, I'll stay with you." Emmett Sr. said with a grin.

The next day Emmett bought Pinhook Plantation and began restoring it. For months he spent his days fixing up the old house to the specifications that Bella gave him their last night together and at night he thought of Bella. On nights that the loneliness became too much to bear, he had Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie was a war widow from a few towns over and while he enjoyed her company, he knew that things would never become serious with her as long as Bella remained the soul keeper of his heart. He tried to love Rosalie, and she understood how he felt considering she still held onto the feelings she had for her late husband who died in the war. Rosalie provided Emmett with a companion, someone to spend time with and talk to and she was there for him when he lost his father shortly after completing the house. Still Emmett wondered what Bella was doing and who she was spending her life with and that was the reason he could never bring himself to care for Rosalie more than just a close friend and companion.


	8. Chapter 7

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: OK So I still feel like writing so here's the next chapter…I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but copies of all of the Twilight Saga Books and DVDs, All of the works of Nicholas Sparks and the DVDs of his books turned into movies, and the Rascal Flatts CD that had "While You Loved Me" on the track list.**

**Chapter 7**

**Junior's POV**

Bella continued her life at home in Atlanta after her graduation from Sarah Lawrence with Edward, who now was the manager of the most successful bank in all of Georgia, planning her wedding and preparing for the life she dreamed of with the man of her dreams. Well not REALLY the man of her dreams, but the man her parents dreamed of her settling down with. She loved Edward, that goes without saying, but a big part of her still wondered "what if". What if she and Emmett HAD of worked out and ran away together that summer?

She brushed all of the thoughts of yesterday out of her head and began to focus on the here and now. She owed it to herself and to Edward to be fully committed to him and their upcoming marriage. She began to really get into planning their wedding, and the closer the day came the more excited she became. It was a month before their wedding and she was trying on Wedding dresses when her mother came in to show her the front page spread in the newspaper detailing her engagement to Georgia's most eligible bachelor.

"Isabella, darling, that dress looks stunning on you." Renee said, holding the paper in her hand as she looked at her daughter standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress.

"Edward's going to take one look at you and just DIE" Alice, her old friend who moved from Gatlinburg to Atlanta after Jasper died in battle, said.

"It IS a beautiful dress, isn't it?" Bella gushed, grinning from ear to ear. "I still find it hard to believe that I am only a month away from being Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Enjoy it, darling, you only live once." Her aunt said.

"What's that in your hand, mother?" Bella asked her mother.

"Oh! It's the newspaper, they were talking about your engagement…ON THE FRONT PAGE!" Renee exclaimed and everyone, including Bella squealed.

Bella took the paper from her mother and opened it to the article detailing her engagement and upcoming wedding to Edward when she spotted a picture in the corner of the page with the heading "Gatlinburg Man restores Pinhook Plantation" with a picture of Emmett standing in front of the old house where they spent their last night together, beaming proudly. In that moment, Bella was overwhelmed with emotions upon seeing Emmett again even if it was in print and she passed out right there on the spot.

A couple of hours later, Bella woke up in a cold bath tub and sat there for a while not wanting to talk to anyone about what caused her to pass out. Her mother thought it was all the press about her engagement to Edward, in reality it was the fact that Emmett finished what he told her he was going to do so long ago. It had been 3 years since she last saw or spoke to Emmett and seeing him in the paper, beaming proudly, made her want to see him again even if it was just to see if he was doing all right. She made the decision here and there to make a special trip back to Gatlinburg and on to the small town of Calhoun less than an hour past the town where it all started. She called and made reservations at the local bed and breakfast in Gatlinburg and went to tell Edward that she was going away for the weekend. He was in a meeting when she got to the bank but he excused his fellow bankers to speak to her.

"Isabella, love. What brings you here today? Not that I am not glad to see you." Edward said once his associates were out of the room.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting." Bella said kissing Edward lightly on the lips.

"Oh, it's fine, love. We were just talking budget reports and the like, things that will still be there after we are finished here." He said with a smile, pulling her close.

"I came to tell you that I need to go away for the weekend." Bella said, afraid that he was going to question her.

"What for, love?" Edward asked.

"With planning the wedding and everything, I'm getting a bit overwhelmed. I need to get away and clear my head for a few days, it's nothing bad." Bella said with a sincere smile even though she was being anything but sincere about her intentions to the man she was supposed to be marrying.

"I understand, love. You have been too stressed out lately. Go and enjoy yourself for the weekend but come back to me so that we can get married, ok?" he said kissing Bella lightly on the temple.

"I will, I love you." She said with a smile and went home to pack for her weekend in Gatlinburg.

She wasn't sure what to expect when she got to town. She drove to the bed and breakfast to drop off her bags and sat on the trying to think of what she would say to Emmett when she saw him again. The next morning she made the 30 minute drive to Calhoun and pulled up in front of Pinhook Plantation. She was in awe at how different the house looked since the last time that she had been there. Like what she told Emmett so long ago that she wanted, there was a large wrap around porch and blue shutters with a red front door. It was breathtaking.

She got out of the car and stopped when she saw Emmett come out of the house and lean against the railing of the front porch. He didn't say anything to her, she wasn't even sure if he recognized her. She got the nerve to move and stepped toward the house.

"Emmett? I…um…I saw your article in the paper about you finishing the house. I just wanted to come see it myself." Bella stumbled over her words. Emmett didn't say anything, just the shock of seeing her again left him speechless. "It looks nice. I like what you've done with the place. I…um…yeah. I'm a stupid woman, I'm just going to go now." Bella continued to ramble before turning to head toward her car.

"Wait!" Emmett finally said and Bella stopped where she was, turning to look at him. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"I'd love that." Bella said softly before following him inside.

Once they were inside Emmett made them a dinner of breakfast foods, just like his father had the night that she met him, and they caught each other up on their lives since the last time they saw each other. Bella left out the fact that she had a fiancée at home, she wasn't sure why though.

"Do you recognize this room?" Emmett finally asked as they were finishing their beer and wine after dinner. Bella looked around and gasped.

"Is this…"she started to ask and he tipped his beer toward the piano in the corner that he had fully restored. "Oh wow." Was all Bella could say. Things got a bit awkward after that and so Bella decided to call it a night. Before she left, Emmett stopped her once again.

"Will you come back tomorrow? There's somewhere I want to show you." He said.

"Sure, I'll come back in the morning." Bella replied with a shy smile and Emmett grinned back at her, the dimples she fell in love with so long ago gleaming at her.

She went back to her room at the bed and breakfast that night and after making a call to Edward letting him know she was ok, she went to sleep. She found herself dreaming of Emmett and was excited about seeing him again the next morning.]


	9. Chapter 8

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I hate to say it but this story will be coming to an end shortly. I may add a few chapters that weren't in the Notebook but you will see those after Junior and Bella have their little "date night". I don't want to end it where Nicholas Sparks did so I think I may have the remembering scene and then have him continue reading about life after said event. Then I will end it…if that makes any sense. Eh, makes sense to me but HEY! I'm weird and that's how my process works ha ha. Anyway, here's more of Junior reading to Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just play with it.**

**Chapter 8**

**Junior's POV**

The next morning Bella took a little extra time getting ready to go meet Emmett. She still didn't know why she was doing this because she had Edward at home and she thought she loved him but seeing Emmett again had her confused. She got in her car and drove the short drive to Pinhook Plantation and walked into the open barn beside the house.

"Emmett?" she called out into the barn.

"In here, Bella." He called from up top. "Give me a second and we can go."

Bella waited patiently down below in the barn before Emmett made his way down the ladder. He lead her away from the barn and toward the back of the house where the river laid. He pulled a little row boat into the water and helped Bella into the boat. They talked for a bit as he rowed down the river.

"Where are we going, Emmett?" she asked curiously.

"I found a little wooded area of the river that I thought you might like to see one day while I was out here on the water." Emmett said with a smile. He rowed a little more and into the wooded area. They were surrounded by hundreds of swans just floating and playing in the water.

"WOW!" Bella exclaimed in awe "Where did they all come from?"

"My guess is they got lost during migration. They have been here for years." Emmett said "I saw them and thought of you."

"It's beautiful!" Bella said with a smile. It really was a breathtaking sight, the hundreds of white swans swimming around their boat as they continued to drift along the river.

"Would you like to feed them?" he asked, pulling out a bag of bread crumbs. Bella nodded and they both took turns feeding the birds from their little boat in the middle of the crowded area. When they were done, they headed back to the house. It began to rain just as they pulled up to the pier and Emmett helped Bella out before quickly pulling the boat up onto the bank. Rather than run for shelter, Bella stopped at the end of the dock in the pouring rain and asked the one question that had been burning in her mind for the past 3 years.

"Why didn't you write?" Bella asked loudly "It wasn't over for me! You didn't write! You didn't call! WHY?"

"What are you talking about, Bella? I wrote!" Emmett exclaimed, stepping toward her.

"No you didn't! NO you didn't!" Bella yelled.

"I wrote you every day for a year! It wasn't over for me either!" Emmett yelled, stepping closer to Bella "It STILL isn't over!" he added and kissed her passionately.

Bella deepened the kiss as they made their way to the house and out of the rain. They never stopped kissing as they made their way upstairs, tearing their wet clothes off and throwing this in random places throughout the house on their way to the bedroom. By the time they made it to the bed, they were both naked and ready to finish what was started 3 years ago.

Emmett continued to kiss Bella passionately, running his hands up and down her body as he did. He kissed along her neck and collarbone, worshipping each of breasts as he had dreamed of doing every day for the past 3 years since she left. Bella moaned as he continued kissing up and down her body, loving the feel of his mouth on her. He made his way back up to her lips and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much, Bella." Emmett whispered in her ear softly.

"I love you too, Emmett." She moaned back as he slipped between her thighs, taking the virginity that she had yet to give to any other man.

Emmett thrust into her slowly and passionately, kissing her lips and her neck as he did. Bella moaned with every thrust that Emmett made. He continued to make love to her, whispering how much he loved and missed her in her ear. She felt her stomach knotting up, signaling that she was close to hitting her peak. Emmett was close as well but he wanted her to find her release before he did. Bella's breath began to hitch as her moans became louder and louder until she finally screamed his name with her release. Emmett continued to thrust into her, his release coming fast. Bella screamed out Emmett's name again as she found her second release of the night and clenched around him triggering his own release. Emmett groaned out Bella's name as he spilled his warm seed deep inside of her before collapsing beside her on the bed.

They laid there trying to catch their breath for a few minutes before Bella started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"That's what I was missing? If that was what I was missing, I would have come back sooner." She said snuggling up to him.

"I'm glad that I could be of service, ma'am." Emmett chuckled.

"That was amazing, Emmett." Bella said kissing his chest and straddling his naked form. "Let's do it again." She said kissing him passionately.

That night Emmett and Bella made love on every surface of the house, never tiring of exploring each other. When the sun came up they were still tangled in each other on the floor of Emmett's bedroom.

"What do you want to do today?" Bella asked.

"Hmmm…get some breakfast?" Emmett groaned sleepily.

"Breakfast?" Bella asked.

"Uh Huh…need energy." He mumbled.

"Ok…what do you want to eat?" Bella asked.

"Some pancakes and um bacon?" he said waking up a bit.

"Ok, baby. Get dressed and meet me down there." Bella said grabbing one of his t-shirts and boxers. She threw them on and headed downstairs. She started cooking breakfast before Emmett came in and wrapped his arms around her from behind. There was a knock at the door and Emmett went to go answer it to find Rosalie standing there.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"I had the day off, I thought maybe we could hang out." She said.

"Now's not really a good time, Rose." Emmett said and just then Bella came to the door.

"Emmett, baby, who's at the door?" Bella asked before seeing Rosalie standing there "I'm sorry. How rude of me, I'm Bella." She said extending her hand to her.

"Rosalie" Rosalie answered taking Bella's hand and shooting Emmett a sideways glance.

"Would you like breakfast?" Bella asked "I can set one more spot."

"Um sure." Rosalie said and Bella disappeared inside. "She's the one isn't she?"

"Yeah." Emmett said running a hand through his hair "I'm sorry Rose, she showed up a couple of days ago."

"It's ok. Is it ok if I stay? I'd like to meet her better." Rosalie said.

"By all means." Emmett said stepping away from the door and letting Rosalie inside.

Emmett, Bella and Rosalie spend a nice, yet awkward, breakfast together talking and getting to know each other a little better. Well in the cases of Rosalie and Bella anyway. At the end of the breakfast, they spent a little more time together and before they knew it, it was dark outside. Emmett walked Rosalie out to her car.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out about Bella this way." Emmett said.

"No, it's ok." Rosalie replied "She's wonderful, Emmett. I can see why you fell in love with her so long ago. It actually gives me hope that maybe I can find love again someday."

"Rose, you are a wonderful woman and any man would be lucky to have you. I'm sorry that I can't be that man for you." Emmett said kissing her on the cheek.

"You have a good woman in there, Emmett. Don't let her get away this time." She said before getting in the car. He had no intention of doing such a thing.

Emmett went back inside and he and Bella spend the rest of the night together in each other's arms either making love or talking about everything under the sun. The next morning Bella woke up to find that Emmett wasn't there but he had left a note by her pillow.

"_Bella, My Love,_

_You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping that III couldn't bear to wake you. I ran into Gatlinburg for a few things. Feel free to look around and make yourself at home. Oh by the way, I have a surprise for you so follow the arrows._

_Forever Yours,_

_Emmett"_

Bella laid the note back down on the pillow and picked up the single red rose that was also laying there. She smelled the rose and wrapped the sheet around herself before taking off down the hall following the arrows made of tape on the floor. She opened the door with a makeshift "X" made out of tape on it and found that it was the very room that she told Emmett she wanted. The room was completely set up with a big window overlooking the river, all the paint supplies she could ask for and an easel and canvas sitting by the window with a little stool.

Bella spent a while in that room painting the scenery with the sheet pooled around her hips and enjoying the peace and quiet that the room provided. After finishing her painting she wrapped herself up in the sheet and headed downstairs to grab a glass of water. There was a knock at the door and thinking it was Emmett she flung the door open to find her mother standing there. She blushed a deep crimson at being caught.

"Get dressed, we're going for a ride." Renee said and Bella got dressed and followed her mother to her car.


	10. Chapter 9

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll with writing and I know that 4 chapters in a day is a bit much but being pregnant and on partial bed rest because of my legs, I have nothing but time to write. I just got the review saying that this story reminds someone of the Notebook. I was kind of going for that feel with this story only I plan to add a few things that Nicholas Sparks didn't write after the "remembering scene". I plan to do that scene a little different as well as possibly add one more scene where she remembers before the ending that will be like what Nicholas wrote. I hope you still stick with it though. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like playing with it all.**

**Chapter 9 **

**Junior's POV**

Bella left Pinhook Plantation with her mother and drove a while before stopping outside of a lumber yard on the outskirts of Pigeon Forge, about an hour from Gatlinburg. Bella was confused as to why her mother brought her there.

"Now before you say anything I want you to know that I love your father." Renee started.

"What do you mean, mother?" she asked.

"Bella, I love your father, let me finish. He's a good man and he's been a good husband to me." Renee started, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Bella was confused as to why she was saying this and she was sure her face portrayed that emotion. "Do you see that man over there with the long blonde hair in a ponytail?" her mother asked and Bella nodded. "When we were 16, we fell in love. My parents hated him because he was from the wrong side of the tracks so to speak but we didn't care, we had plans to run away together and get married…start a family. I'll always regret letting him get away but I know if I hadn't I wouldn't have met your father or had you."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I mean, don't make the same mistakes that I did because your father and I are foolish people. You can't help who you love because when you love them you love them." She said "You just need to come to a decision Isabella because either way someone is going to get hurt. Now I would suggest you hurry with that decision because Edward was calling us worrying sick because he hasn't heard from you since the day you got here. That's one of the reasons I am here."

"I understand." Bella said and she watched as her mother looked over at the blonde man again.

"I don't even know who that man is anymore." She said softly before they drove back to the plantation. Before she left, Renee took a bundle of letters out of the trunk of the car and handed them to Bella. "Maybe these will help you come to a decision." She said before getting into the car and driving away.

Bella walked to the porch clutching the letters to her chest, the ones that Emmett wrote that her mother kept from her all these years. Emmett was sitting on the porch swing when she walked up. Bella took a seat beside him on the swing.

"Was that your mother?" he asked and Bella nodded "Are those my letters?"

"Yeah, turns out she kept them all from me." Bella said.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Emmett asked pulling her close.

"I have to go back to Atlanta." She said.

"Is it because of you mother? Bella you can't keep living your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts other people." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I'm engaged." Bella said "I have a fiancée waiting for me at home. I don't even know what I am going to tell him when I get there but I owe it to him to be honest with him."

"So that's it? You're just going to come here, make love to me all weekend and then go home to your husband?" Emmett said standing up, running a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Emmett it was never like that. When I came here, I never meant for things to get as far as they did. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Bella said.

"So now you are saying that you regret your time with me…ok, I see how it is." Emmett said, fuming and pacing the porch.

"Emmett, it's not like that. I love you, I really do but I need to get back and figure out what I am going to tell Edward and even if I still want to be with him anymore." Bella said.

"I love you too, I just don't want you to go back to him." He said.

"Emmett, it's complicated." Bella said standing up.

"Love is complicated, Bella. You should know that but I love you and I know that what we have is worth it." He said "It's not going to be easy. It's going to be real hard. We're going to have to work at it every day but I want to because I want you. I want you forever."

"Emmett, I have to go." Bella said making her way to her car.

"FINE! But could you just do something for me Bella? Picture your life for me. 20 years down the line? 30 years down the line? If it's with him then go to him. I lost you once, I think I could do it again if I knew that's what you really wanted" Emmett yelled at her as she went to shut the door to her car. "Just don't take the easy way out."

"Goodbye Emmett" Bella said, tears streaming down her face as she back out of the driveway and out of his life.

Bella took off down the road, crying her eyes out because she walked out on the only man that ever held her whole heart. She was crying so hard she almost ran head first into another truck. She pulled over to try to get herself together and she saw the stack of letters sitting in the passenger seat of her car. She took the top letter out of the binding and opened it, reading what was read.

"_My Dearest Bella,_

_I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you._

_Emmett"_

Bella cried for what seemed like hours after reading what she figured was the last letter that Emmett sent before giving up on writing her. When she finally got to the bed and breakfast she saw that Edward's car was sitting outside. She knew just what she had to do and after making herself presentable, she headed inside and into the lion's den.


	11. Chapter 10

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: OK So I know I updated like 4 times the other day but I figured since I was feeling a bit better today, I'd give you one more chapter. I am planning to do a Seth/OC story starting today also if you want to check it out. It'll be called "Behind Blue Eyes" and to be honest with you, my daughter has been begging me to write a story using her as a character and Seth as her boyfriend because she's obsessed with Boo Boo Stewart. She thinks he's the cutest thing in the world and even has a picture of him framed on her wall that I sent off for her to get signed, which he did of course. She loves Emmett and Jacob also but Seth Clearwater is her "man" ha ha! (I have to write an edited version of the story I post on here for her to read.) Anyway, on to this story. This will be a filler chapter set in the present. Oh By the way, the name of Junior's doctor…Andrew Rice…that's going to be my son's name when he is born ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like playing with it. **

**Chapter 10**

**Junior POV**

After reading to Bella the day after my children left, I made arrangements with the staff of the home to have a special dinner with Bella the following night. I hoped that at dinner she would remember more.

"I have everything set up for tonight, Junior. I wish you the best of luck in trying to get Miss Bella to remember you." Jessica said.

"Thank You, Jessica." I replied before making my way to Bella's room to talk and possibly read to her some more before dinner.

Bella was in her usual seat by the window when I knocked on the door. She answered for me to come in and she smiled at me as if she recognized me.

"Hello" she said shyly.

"Hi, Bella. Do you mind if I come in and keep you company?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm afraid I don't know your name though." Bella replied and even though it hurt Junior a bit to hear her say this, he understood.

"My name is Junior." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Junior, my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella." Bella said with a smile, extending her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." I replied taking a sit beside her by the window.

"What brings you here today?" Bella asked.

"Well to be honest with you, Bella, I have been coming to read to you every day. I just wanted to talk today but I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight and we can maybe read some more." I said.

"That sounds nice, is it a love story? I love a good love story." Bella said.

"Yes, ma'am, it is a love story." I replied.

"I like that kind of story." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile at her excitement, though it was a usual thing.

We sat in the window seat just talking for a couple of hours before there was a knock at the door. Jessica popped her head in and let us know that dinner was served so I lead Bella to the dining area, which I had made sure to keep private for the evening, and we sat down to eat and drink our sparkling grape juice.

"This is lovely, Junior." Bella said.

"Thank you, Bella, I wanted to show you a special evening." I replied with a grin. "Would you like me to continue the story while we eat?"

"Yes, please." Bella replied and I continued from memory.

"Bella and Emmett had just spent the weekend together, making love and making up for lost time when Bella's mother showed up. After a brief conversation with her mother and an argument with Emmett she headed back to her bed and breakfast. On the way she stopped on the side of the road and cried over leaving Emmett yet again. She opened what she assumed was his last letter and read it. After she read it she headed back to the bed and breakfast to find Edward's car sitting outside. She looked in the mirror to make herself more presentable and headed inside to her fate." I said.

"Well did she let Edward go and go back to Emmett or what?" Bella asked and I remained silent, it was normally around this part of the story that she remembered. "Or did she leave Emmett for good and marry Edward?" she continued and then she stopped asking and a look of recognition dawned on her beautiful face. "OH! I remember." She said softly, sinking back into her seat and drifting off into a memory.

**Author's Note: I know, I know very short chapter but as I said this one was more of a filler. Bella's conversation with Edward will come up in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I am going to be completely honest with you guys, I am having trouble thinking of things to add to this to make it a bit more different from the Notebook. I already have a few things brewing, it's just how to word it that's got me but I'll figure it out eventually….please bear with me on that. Until then, let's see how things go between Edward and Bella. The past part will be kind of short, but I am doing something different this time and adding a present tense to this chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just enjoy playing with it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Junior's POV**

Bella took a deep breath before walking into the hotel room where her fiancée was waiting. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him but she knew she needed to tell him the truth one way or another. Edward saw Bella outside the window, hesitation written all over her face, and opened the door to the hotel room.

"Isabella, love, why are you standing out here?" Edward asked, taking her hand in his and guiding her inside.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you is all." Bella said, half telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, love." Edward said with a crooked smile "When you didn't call me yesterday or today, I began to get a little worried."

"I…I was busy." She stammered.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, sensing her hesitation to talk.

"Edward, I have something to tell you and if you don't want to be with me anymore I understand." She said, trying to get the courage to tell him the truth about her weekend with Emmett.

"Whatever it is, love, you can tell me. We can work through it." He replied, taking her hand.

"I don't know if you will feel the same after I tell you." Bella replied letting go of his hand.

"I'll love you no matter what." He replied.

"Even if I made love to another man?" she asked and Edward gasped, taken aback by her confession.

"Is that what you are trying to tell me, love?" he asked and she nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Edward…I'm so sorry. When I came here, I had no intention of being unfaithful to you." Bella sobbed "But when I saw Emmett…it all came flooding back."

"Emmett? As in first love Emmett?" Edward asked, running a hand through his already messy hair angrily. Bella sobbed harder seeing the look of hurt and anger written all over Edward's face and the fact that she put it there.

"Edward…" Bella started but Edward put a hand up to shush her. He stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and paced the room, still running a hand through his hair.

Edward was silent for a while, pacing the length of the hotel room after Bella's confession. He stopped by the window and didn't turn to face her. Bella sobbed harder, wondering what he was going to do or say.

"Well there are three things I can do with this information. I can shoot him. I can kick his teeth in." Edward said before turning to look at her "Or I can leave you. Now I don't like either of those options because none of them get me you."

"Edward, no words can express how deeply sorry I am." Bella continued to sob.

"I know this. And despite what happened this weekend while you are here, I still love you." Edward said with a sigh "I know it's crazy but I do. But I want to know, Isabella, what do YOU want?"

"I-I don't know anymore." Bella sobbed, putting her head down.

"What do you mean, Isabella? Talk to me, love." Edward said taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"I mean when I am with Emmett I feel like one person" Bella sobbed "And when I'm with you, I feel like a completely different person."

"I understand, love." He said with a sigh.

"Y-You do?" she stammered, looking up at him.

"Yes, I do." Edward said "Isabella, it's normal to not forget your first love."

"Edward…I'm sorry." Bella sobbed again but he put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Like I said, love, it's normal to remember your first love…"he said "But I want you all to myself. I don't want to have to convince my fiancé that she should be with me."

"You don't have to, Edward." Bella said "I KNOW I should be with you."

Bella leaned in and kissed Edward with all the love for him that she could muster, tears streaming down her face.

**Present Day (Still Junior's POV)**

"And they lived happily ever after." I said with a smile, not wanting to give Bella the ending because this was normally the part where she remembered who she chose.

"Well?" Bella said.

"Well what?" I asked with a small smile.

"Who did she chose?" Bella asked and I was silent for a minute just grinning at her.

"I don't know, Bella, who DID you chose?" I asked with an even bigger grin.

"What? How should I know? I…wait a minute…"she whispered to herself, realization hitting her "I remember now. It was US! It was us!" she said, a big smile forming on her face as I leaned over the table and took her hand in mine. I couldn't be more happy in that moment.

**Flashback to what Bella's remembering (3****rd**** person POV)**

Bella shows up at Pinhook plantation and drops her bags on the ground beside her car. Emmett sees Bella and grins from ear to ear. He jumps off of the porch and heads toward her, Bella meets him half way and kisses him passionately.

**Present Day (Junior's POV)**

"Oh Emmett!" Bella said standing up, I stood to pull her in my arms. "I'm so sorry I forgot you, that I forgot us."

"It's all right sweetheart, I knew you'd come back to me eventually." I whispered in her ear. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You never gave up on me either." She said, sobbing softly into my chest.

"Bells, how could I?" I asked "You are the love of my life, my sweetheart, and where ever you are is my home."

"I'm glad that I wrote in that notebook now. I knew you'd never let me forget." Bella said.

"Never in a million years, honey." I said flashing her my dimpled grin "Hey, I've brought an old friend with me." I added pressing play on the little radio sitting by the table. The song we danced to at our wedding began floating through the tiny speakers. "Will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to." She said.

We stood there, in each other's arms, swaying to the music. It felt great to have her in my arms again, even if it wouldn't last much longer. I was preparing myself for when that moment came.

"How are the children?" she asked.

"They are great, they miss you. They were here the other day." I said.

"How much longer do I have before I forget?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. This is the longest you've remembered so far." I said kissing her lightly on the lips "Just know that I will not stop trying to bring you back to me."

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything my love" I replied.

"Will you tell the children that I love them? Will you tell them that they were always my greatest accomplishments?" she asked.

"I will, sweetheart." I said.

"Next time, will you read to me about what happened AFTER I chose you? Maybe so I can remember the children more? What it was like when they were born?" she asked.

"Whatever you would like, my love." I said kissing her again.

"You know what we should do, Em? We should just run away together." She said getting a mischievous grin on her face "We could just blow this joint and never look back."

"I'd love that, sweetheart." I said pulling her close.

"Wait a minute, sweetheart? Who are you?" Bella said starting to panic, and I knew that reality was sitting in no matter how hard it hurt.

"Bella, I'm Emmett and you are Bella. I'm your husband." I said "I love you."

"I don't love you. I don't even know you! Why are you touching me?" Bella panicked. "Get away from me. NURSE! NURSE!"

The nurse, and an orderly, rushed in and injected something into Bella to make her calm down and I fell back into the corner sobbing. I had lost her again, and quite possibly for the last time.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think. I know this one was kind of confusing but the other chapters shouldn't be like that. I am doing something different for the next few chapters that aren't really with the original story because it's around this time in the story where Emmett would be heading to ICU but I decided to postpone that until after one more "I Remember" session, sound good? Sounds good!**


	13. Chapter 12

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: Here we go guys, another day another chapter. Like I said last time, I plan (starting this chapter) to add a few things different from Nick before ending it the way he intended for it to end. I hope you still enjoy this. I am going to start this chapter in present time before fading back to the past for the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it and still like to play with it.**

**Chapter 12**

**Junior's POV (Who we now know is Emmett)**

**Present Day**

After the night that Bella remembered, and unfortunately forgot, that we were the two people from the story she was in and out of it for about a week. The spell she had took a lot out of her and nearly killed me in the process. I hated to see the love of my life like that but I knew that it was all part of the disease that was eating away at her brain. I also knew that it was only a matter of time before she forgot me and our life together all together. I was dreading that day but I hoped and prayed that if I read to her one last time, she would come back one last time. Maybe then our love would take us away together as she had hoped it would so long ago.

I went to her again after a couple of weeks so that she could be fully aware that I was there, though I knew she probably wouldn't remember me from one day to the next. I still owed it to her to try. I planned to read to her about what happened AFTER the day she came back to me for good. When I came to her room Jessica, her nurse, said she was having a good day so I was hoping for the best.

"Miss Bella, your friend Junior is here and he would like to read to you today. Is that ok?" she asked.

"That would be great, thank you." Bella said smiling at Jessica as I walked in. She certainly seemed to be acting a bit more like my Bella.

"Hi, I'm Junior." I said with a dimpled grin.

"Hi, Junior. I'm Bella." She said and I took a seat beside her by the window overlooking the lake outside of the home.

"I wanted to read to you something a little different this time, is that ok?" I asked and she nodded. I opened the book and began to read. "When Bella came back to Emmett, they spent the rest of the day in each other's arms. They made love on every surface of the house as they did the weekend before."

**Back to the Past**

For a month after Bella made her decision, she and Emmett were inseparable again as they had been years ago. Their love for one another grew with every passing day they spent together. Emmett knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and had made plans to make things official with her. Bella had a surprise of her own for Emmett that she was excited to tell him of.

Emmett cooked Bella a very romantic dinner and lit candles around the room where they first ate together the weekend she came back to him. Bella came home from town and took in the sight of the room and gasped. It was a truly breathtaking sight to her. They sat together and ate, telling each other about their days before Emmett took the plunge.

"Bells, you know I am not a man of many words. I am not one to write poetry or give long speeches. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you all those years ago, that love has only grown since then. When you were away, you were all I thought of and all that I longed for. I knew that if you ever came back to me, I would never let you go." He said taking a deep breath and taking her hand in his. He got down on one knee beside her and Bella gasped again, tears coming to her eyes. "Bella will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife, the mother of my children and my everything?" he asked sliding a simple diamond solitaire on the edge of her finger, waiting for her answer.

"YES!" Bella said kissing him passionately. Emmett slid the ring the rest of the way onto her finger and pulled her into his arms.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said and Emmett turned on the record player in the corner of the room.

Music filled the room as Bella and Emmett danced closely, kissing passionately every now and then. Bella had yet to tell Emmett her news, and she was nervous to tell him so soon after his beautiful proposal. She knew it was inevitable though, so she took a deep breath and whispered in his ear.

"Emmett, I'm pregnant." She whispered and he froze, their dancing coming to a complete halt. Emmett looked into her eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"I know it's out of order but, yes. I went to see Dr. Andrews in town today because it had been a while since I had my monthly." She replied.

"I don't care what order it's in, my love." Emmett said kissing her "If you want, my love, we can wait to tell everyone until after we are married."

"I don't want a big wedding, Emmett. I just want you and our family." She said kissing him again.

"Whatever would your parents think?" he asked with a dimpled grin on his face.

"They'll get over it. We can go to the preacher down the street tonight if you want to." Bella said with a huge grin.

"In the morning. Tonight, I'd like to ravish my beautiful fiancée and the mother of my unborn child." Emmett said with a grin. He pulled Bella into a tight, but not too tight, embrace and kissed her again passionately.

After carrying Bella up to their bedroom bridal style, they made love several times that night. The next morning, as promised, they headed to the local preacher to exchange vows. Bella had on a white sundress and sandals and Emmett had on a simple white button up and dress pants. The preacher was surprised to see them but agreed to perform the marriage, even if it was short notice.

"Miss Bella, I am surprised to see you here." Carlisle, the preacher, said. "I thought you only came here with your parents during the summer."

"Well, Pastor Carlisle, I just couldn't stay away from Emmett any longer." Bella said with a smile and Carlisle smiled back.

"Do your parents know you are getting married today, honey?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we plan to tell them this weekend. Please don't say anything." Bella asked of the preacher.

"Your secret is safe with me, are you two sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. It's all we've ever wanted, Pastor." Emmett said with a grin.

"All right then, let's get to it then." Carlisle said with a bright smile. "I would like to call in my wife, Esme, to witness this occasion if you don't mind."

"That's fine, Pastor." Bella replied and Carlisle left the front of the church and returned with his wife, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and to bear witness to the joining of Isabella Swan and Emmett McCarty in holy matrimony." He began "I will begin this small ceremony with a reading from the book of Corinthians. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not resentful, it keeps no records of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

Bella and Emmett didn't take their eyes off of each other as Carlisle read, nor could they stop smiling. Bella had tears streaming down her face as it came time to take their vows.

"Emmett, do you take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Carlisle asked.

"I do." Emmett said, his eyes never leaving Bella's.

"Isabella, do you take Emmett to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Carlisle asked.

"I do." Bella sobbed happily, beaming at Emmett.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Emmett, you may kiss your bride." Carlisle said and Emmett leaned in, capturing Bella's lips in his in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you Carlisle, Thank you Esme." Bella and Emmett said before leaving the little church and heading to get the wedding bands that Emmett stashed away at home that belonged to his parents.

"So, how does it feel Mrs. McCarty?" Emmett asked as he carried Bella up the stairs to their room.

"Wonderful! I have my husband and soon, our family." Bella said with a grin. "I only hope that this weekend with my parents' visit goes well."

"I hope so as well, my love. If not, we still have each other." He said kissing her.

"I love you my wonderful husband." Bella said snuggling into Emmett's chest.

"I love you more my beautiful wide." Emmett said kissing her forehead before they both drifted off to sleep. They both prayed that the following weekend with Bella's parents would run smoothly with both the announcement of their eloping and the baby-to-be.

**Author's Note: A lot happened in this chapter, yes. Should I continue or just skip to the end? Let me know guys.**


	14. Chapter 13

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I had planned to have this one out yesterday but my 10 year old borrowed my laptop and exited out of my word document without saving. Grrr. It's all right though, she didn't know. Well here it is, folks, the meeting with Bella's parents in Atlanta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like playing with the characters. I'd love to own Emmett though, even if it's just to be my cuter older brother bear. (Carlisle AKA Peter Facinelli will always be my baby though :P) **

**Chapter 13**

**Junior's POV (Who we now know is Emmett)**

The entire week after Bella and Emmett eloped, they were inseparable. Like most newlywed couples they spent a lot of time in bed but the closer the weekend came, the more restless Bella became. She feared how her parents would react to the news that they were going to be bringing to them when they got to Atlanta on Friday.

Bella had a nervous habit of cleaning when she got anxious or nervous. The entire house was spotless to the point where you could eat off of the floor if you wanted to, and this began to bother Emmett tremendously. He called Bella on her obsessive cleaning on the evening before they were set to leave for Atlanta as they sat down for dinner.

"Bells, baby. Don't stress too much, it's not good for you or our little one." He said coming up behind her as she finished cooking. He placed a band on her stomach when he mentioned the baby.

"I know it's crazy to worry, Em, but I am afraid that they are going to flip out and disown me and their future grandchild." Bella sniffled. Crying was another thing she had picked up since finding out she was pregnant, hormones the doctor said.

"Baby, look at me." Emmett replied, turning her so that he could look in her eyes. "Whatever happens, happens. I will be there for you and our child every step of the way and if they react badly then that's their loss. In the end, it's about you, me and our little miracle that you are carrying." He said kissing her lightly on the lips and she nodded with a small smile.

"I love you so much, Emmett McCarty. You always know the right thing to say." She said.

"I love you more, Bella McCarty. You make me the happiest man in the world and I don't ever want to see you cry." Emmett replied, wiping the tears from her face.

Bella went back to finishing dinner as Emmett set the table. They sat down to eat and when they were finished they headed upstairs to finished the last minute packing they needed to do for their trip to Atlanta. At the end of the night, they slept peacefully in each other's arms…the stress of what was to come tomorrow, the furthest thing from their minds.

It didn't take long to drive from Calhoun to Atlanta, being that Georgia bordered Tennessee. When they pulled into the large circular driveway that sat in front of Swan Manor, Bella tensed a bit at what was about to happen. Emmett helped her out of the car and kissed her hand.

"Whatever happens, remember I am here every step of the way my love." He said and they walked up to the door and rang the bell.

A man of about 30 answered the door, he was about 6 feet tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Bella smiled at the man and the man smiled back before pulling her in for a hug.

"Miss Izzy, it is so good to see you darlin'." The man said with a big grin. Emmett looked at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, honey. Emmett, this is my parents' butler and one of my very best friends Peter. Peter, this is my husband Emmett McCarty." Bella said with a bright smile and Peter gasped.

"I was unaware that you were…"Peter began before Bella place her small hand over his mouth to shush him.

"That's why we are here, my parents don't know yet." Bella whispered.

"You're secrets safe with me, darlin'. He seems like a fine man to have tied down my Izzy." Peter whispered back before going into butler mode. "Come in, your parents are in the parlor. Can I get you two anything?" he asked.

"Just a glass of water would be great, Peter, thanks." Bella said with a smile and Peter called for Charlotte, his wife and Bella's parents' maid.

"Hi, Izzy!" Charlotte said, giving Bella a hug. Charlotte was a short woman, around 25, who had long platinum blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes of anyone Bella had ever met before.

"Hey Char." Bella beamed. "Char, this is Emmett McCarty. Em, this is another of my parents' staff and one of my best friends, Charlotte."

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett. I heard so much about you when I first started working here 4 years ago." Charlotte said and Emmett smiled at her but raised an eyebrow at Bella, who giggled.

"Char started the summer we met, honey." Bella said with a grin and Emmett nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Emmett said with a dimpled grin.

"Char, we will be in the parlor with my parents when you get that water ready. Take your time though, there's no rush doll." Bella said over her shoulder as she grabbed Emmett's hand firmly and headed toward the parlor.

When they got there, Bella's mother and father were sitting on opposite sides of the fireplace reading. Bella cleared her throat and both looked up and smiled.

"Bella, honey, what a pleasant surprise." Charlie said standing up and pulling Bella into a hug. Bella was always closer to her father than she was her mother.

"Hey Daddy!" Bella said beaming up at him.

"Emmett, son, how have you been?" Charlie asked, sticking out his hand to shake Emmett's.

"Just fine, sir." Emmett said as he firmly shook Charlie's hand.

"Hello Mother." Bella said as her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi Isabella, Emmett." Renee said pulling both of them into a hug.

Bella was glad that the greetings went well as she and Emmett went to sit on the love seat together, opposite her parents. When Bella broke off her engagement to Edward, Renee was not all that surprised. Deep down Renee knew that the love she had for Emmett would only grow with every passing day they spent apart and the same went for Emmett. Charlie, though he liked Edward, never had a problem with Emmett and only wanted his baby girl to be happy.

"Isabella, darling? Not that it isn't great to see the two of you, but what brings you all this way from Calhoun?" Renee asked.

"Well mother, we actually came to tell you something and we figured it would be better to do so in person rather than over the phone or by post." Bella said.

"Mr. Swan, sir, before we tell you I just wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry for not coming to you and Mrs. Swan first but I just couldn't wait any longer." Emmett said and both Charlie and Renee nodded, thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

"So, what's going on kids? Are you going to make us guess?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"Daddy, last Friday Emmett asked me to marry him." Bella said and Charlie smiled.

"I kind of saw that coming, and you both know you have my blessing." He said.

"Daddy, um…Mother…we went to Pastor Carlisle last Saturday and his wife, Esme, stood witness for us." Bella said putting her head down. It was silent for a minute before Renee's laughter filled the room.

"I saw THAT coming more so that you two waiting for a big ceremony to get married." Renee said between fits of giggles "You have that much of me in you, Isabella." She added and Bella smiled at her mother. After her conversation with her about the man before her father, she came to realize that her mother used to be just as free spirited as she was. Bella got her temper and resolve from her father, who was normally a calm and level-headed man unless passionate about something.

"Bella, honey, you seem happy. You are absolutely glowing." Charlie said with a smile.

"My question is, darling, why so soon?" Renee asked.

"Um…that's the other thing we wanted to tell you…Um…"Bella stammered and it was Charlie's turn to chuckle.

"The glow…I knew I recognized that glow." Charlie said "It was the same glow your mother had when she told me about you."

"Isabella, is it true?" Renee asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow at Bella. Bella nodded and put her head down.

"Bella, honey, a baby is nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, yes, things may seem out of order to most but to the outside world we can always say that you found out after you were already married." Charlie said, ever the level-headed one. "I am not going to say that I am pleased that you two were partaking in intercourse outside of the sanctities of marriage but I cannot say anything because that would be like the pot calling the kettle black."

"What do you mean, daddy?" Bella asked.

"Well your mother has already told you about James, I assume?" Charlie asked and Bella nodded. "Before I got any further just let me tell you that I love your mother and you very much. I would not change anything about my life after meeting your mother. I, too, had a love before your mother. She was a beautiful native American woman by the name of Sue Clearwater that worked for my father once upon a time. For a long time we were inseparable, and even had plans to run off together one day. Like your mother's parents, mine were not happy about the idea. After Sue and I expressed our love for one another physically, my father fired her and shipped her back to the reservation. I have not heard from her since, though I've heard she's happy now with a family of her own."

"I never knew that, Daddy." Bella said.

"We all have our first loves, honey, and we all make our mistakes but it's the mistakes that sometimes make the miracles." Charlie said with a smile.

The rest of the day with Bella's family was spent catching up on everything that had been going on in their lives since the last time they had seen each other. At the end of the weekend, Bella and Emmett were relieved that not only did they have the blessing of her parents but also that they were thrilled to be becoming grandparents soon.

**Author's Note: I know, not exactly what you were expecting up that's how it played out in my head. I always pictured Charlie only going along with what happened between Bella and Emmett in the past because Renee was so against their relationship. Now we all know WHY Charlie wasn't against it. (Like we found out a few chapters ago the reason why Renee was so against their relationship to begin with.) Let me know what you think. I need to update my other story tomorrow, hopefully I can squeeze in another chapter soon.**


	15. Important Author's Note

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I know you hate reading these as much as I hate writing these. I am sorry that it has taken so long to get a chapter out to you guys but I have not been feeling well here lately and it has made me lazy. In truth, I am having a few complications the farther along I get in my pregnancy and it makes it hard for me to stay awake nonetheless write. I hope that I will get over this soon but if not, I will try to get something out to you guys as soon as possible. Thank you again for those who have stuck by me this long and I hope you will still be around when I get the time and energy to write again. **

**~Samantha~**


	16. Chapter 14

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I probably won't be doing very many more chapters on this story because I have at least a thousand more ideas floating through my head at this point. I hope that you have enjoyed this story while it has lasted. Here's another one for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Twilight Saga, The Notebook or the song "While you Loved Me".**

**Chapter 14**

**Junior/Emmett's POV**

The next few months after coming clean to Bella's parents were a lot better for Bella and Emmett. Bella was progressing in her pregnancy and so her parents agreed to have a vow renewal ceremony after the baby was born. Both Bella and Emmett were getting antsy at the arrival of their little one and Bella felt that she was bigger than she should be, but Emmett always assured her that she the perfect size to be carrying their little miracle.

When Bella was around 8 months pregnant, she was told by her doctor to take it easy. While she laid in bed, Emmett painted the baby's room and built the baby a crib, changing table, and dresser. He was just as excited to see his little one as everyone else.

"Bella, baby, do you feel up to walking in here to see the baby's room?" Emmett asked her on the day he finished it.

"You're done?" Bella asked, sitting up.

"Yes, ma'am. I just finished the finishing touches to the crib. I can't wait for you to see." Emmett said helping her to her feet.

Bella and Emmett made it to the baby's room and Bella gasped at the sight. Emmett had painted the room a neutral yellow color and handcrafted the crib, dresser and changing table out of oak. Bella had tears in her eyes when she saw the handcrafted rocking chair sitting in the corner of the room.

"It's incredible, honey." Bella sobbed.

"I'm glad you like it, my love." Emmett said pulling Bella close. Bella turned in Emmett's arms and kissed him passionately.

The one thing that Emmett loved the most about Bella being pregnant was that she seemed to always be in the loving mood. After he showed her the finished nursery, they made love for the next 3 hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Emmett woke up that night to find that Bella was not in the bed next to him and he began to worry. He walked into her drawing room and saw her sitting in the corner painting. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"What are you doing up, baby?" Emmett asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would paint for a while to see if it made me sleepy." Bella said with a sigh.

"Is it helping?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready for bed now." Bella said starting to stand up.

Emmett helped Bella out of her chair and they walked together toward their bedroom. Bella let out a wince when they hit the hallway and Emmett looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"It's nothing, honey, the baby's just moving around a lot is all. You know that Dr. Rice said he or she will be getting into position around this time." Bella said.

"You'll let me know if it gets worse, right?" Emmett asked.

"Of course, honey, let's go to bed." Bella said and they started walking again. Just as Bella got ready to lay down in the bed she felt a gush of water trickle down her leg onto the floor and she let out a groan. Emmett rushed to Bella's side and looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked.

"I think my water just broke." She said breathing heavily.

"This soon? That can't be right. It's too soon." Emmett said, panicking.

"Too soon or not too soon, we need to call Dr. Rice now!" Bella said as a sharp pain hit and she cried out in pain. Emmett rushed to the phone and called Dr. Rice. Dr. Rice was there within 10 minutes.

"Let's see how things are going here, Mrs. Bella." Dr. Rice said "Thank You, Emmett for getting the things I will need and changing the sheets on the bed for me."

"It hurts, Dr. Rice." Bella panted through a contraction.

"I know, darlin'. Let me take a look and see if we have time to give you a little something for pain." Dr. Rice said before checking to see how far her labor had progressed. "Well, I hate to say this darlin' but we don't have time for medicine. I want you to push as soon as the next contraction hits and we'll bring your little one in this world. Emily?" he asked his nurse he brought with him and Emily stepped forward. "Make sure you have the towel and basin ready to clean this little one off and wrap him up." He said.

"Yes, Dr. Rice." Emily said getting the things she needed.

"All right, Bella, I want you to push for me, darlin'. Let's bring your little one into the world." Dr. Rice said and Bella started to push. She screamed as she did because of the pain and Emmett held her hand as she bore down. Emily gave Emmett a cool washcloth to wipe Bella's sweaty brow as she pushed.

"You're doing great, Bella, I can see the head. I need you to relax for a second and catch your breath. When you feel the next contraction, push again for me." Dr. Rice said and Bella laid back panting. She felt another pain and pushed again, screaming. Emmett hated to see Bella in such pain but he knew the end result would be worth it.

"That's it, darlin'. You're almost there. I need one more big push and your little one will be here." Dr. Rice said and Bella nodded, tears streaming down her face. She caught her breath for a second before pushing for last time and the screams of their little one filled the room.

Bella laid back on the bed panting and sobbing after she heard the screams of her first born piercing the air and Emmett kissed her head, whispering how great she did in her ear. Emily cleaned up their baby and wrapped it in a towel before handing him to them.

"Congratulations, Mommy." Emily said "You have a healthy baby boy."

"Our son." Bella sobbed, kissing their little boy on the head. "Our little Jacob Charles."

"He's so handsome, baby." Emmett said, tears streaming down his face.

"He looks just like you." Bella sobbed. They held little Jacob for a few minutes before Emily took him back to get measurements and make sure everything was ok. While she was doing that Bella felt pain again, like she did when she was in labor with Jacob. She screamed out in pain and Emmett gave her a look of concern.

"What is it baby?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. I think…I think there's something else in there. Or there's something wrong. I feel something kicking. Oh God, Emmett, it hurts so bad." Bella panted.

"Doc? Get over here! Something's wrong!" Emmett called to Dr. Rice, who rushed to the foot of the bed to take a look.

"Well, this is a surprise." Dr. Rice said "Bella, I need you to push the next time you feel a pain."

"Wh…What?" Bella stammered through her panting.

"It looks like little Jacob has a brother or sister who wants to join him in the world." Dr. Rice said.

"TWINS?" Emmett cried and he began to feel a little woozy at the thought of another one in there.

"NO! Emmett, you better not pass out on me. I need you." Bella growled through gritted teeth. Emmett straightened up and grabbed Bella's hand again.

"Ok, Baby, let's bring our other little miracle in the world." Emmett cooed in her ear and Bella pushed again, screaming the entire time.

"You're doing great, Bella. This one seems to be coming a lot more quickly." Dr. Rice said and Bella laid back panting and crying. She just wanted it to be over. "Ok, darlin', the head's already crowning." He said. Bella took a deep breath and started pushing again, screaming the whole time. She laid back for just a split second before it was time to push again and the screams of their second little miracle filled the room. Bella laid back, relieved it was over.

Emily handed Emmett Jacob and went to clean their other little one. Emmett laid Jacob on Bella's chest and Bella held him close. Sobbing at how precious he was and how lucky they were to have two little ones. Emmett kissed Jacob's forehead and then kissed Bella passionately.

"I love you so much, baby. You did so great." Emmett whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, honey." Bella said with a weak smile, kissing him lightly on the lips before placing a gentle kiss on Jacob's head. Emily walked over with their second bundle and handed it to Emmett with a smile.

"Here you go, Daddy. You have a beautiful baby girl." Emily said with a smile and Emmett beamed proudly, cradling their daughter close to his chest.

"Bells, we have a daughter." Emmett sobbed. "She looks just like you." He added and Bella reached for their daughter. She cradled her close to her chest as Emmett took Jacob from her.

"Little Leah Beth." Bella cooed to her daughter, kissing her soft curls on the top of her head.

"You did great, Bella." Dr. Rice said. "Emily and Emmett are going to take the twins out for a second so I can get you cleaned up and the bed changed."

"Ok." Bella said weakly, handing Leah to Emily. Both Emmett and Emily left with the twins and Dr. Rice helped Bella get a bath and changed the linens on the bed before Bella laid back down, exhausted from the events of the evening. It was a wonderful day for the McCarty's.


	17. Chapter 15

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: As I said in the last chapter, I am running out of ideas for this story so I am probably going to do one more chapter after this one before I do the final chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and following this story. I hope you all read my stuff in the future and thanks again. Oh yeah, There's a lemon in the chapter…probably more graphic than the others but might as well make it count since this story's almost over right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, I just like playing with the characters.**

**Chapter 15**

**Emmett's POV**

Things in the McCarty house were hectic for the next couple of years after Jacob and Leah were born but they really couldn't complain. One thing they always found time for though was to be together and fall even deeper in love with each passing moment.

When the twins turned five, Bella and Emmett took them to their first day of school and Bella cried like a baby watching her little ones run into the building. Leah didn't want to let her daddy go to begin with because she was Emmett's Princess but Jacob was excited to be able to make new friends. After dropping the kids off, Bella still couldn't stop crying.

"Bells, baby. They are going to be all right." Emmett said once they got home, pulling her close. "You knew this day was going to come eventually."

"I know." Bella sobbed "It just seems like yesterday they were born and now today they are in school."

"Don't cry, baby. They are still our little miracles, even if they are growing up on us." Emmett said with a dimpled smile, kissing her head.

"I know, and I'm trying to stop crying. I just…I just can't." Bella sobbed.

"It's ok to be upset, baby." Emmett said rubbing soothing circles on her back as he held her close. "But hey, now that the kids are in school we can have 8 hours to ourselves to do whatever we want." He grinned.

"You're right." Bella grinned mischievously. "I know EXACTLY what I'd like to do."

"Oh you DO, do you?" Emmett laughed, pulling her closer than humanly possible and Bella nodded, looking into his eyes. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately.

Emmett deepened the kiss, lifting Bella up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and didn't break the kiss as they made their way upstairs to their bedroom. They stripped each other of their clothes as soon as they were there and Emmett laid Bella on the bed before kissing his way up her naked body. Bella moaned and squirmed with every kiss he made until he got to her dripping core and ran his tongue across her slit. Emmett groaned as he continued to lap at her core, Bella's moans became louder and louder as her back arched pushing her core deeper into his face.

Emmett continued to lick and suck on her clit, rubbing one finger across her slit making Bella shiver. He pushed one finger in, then another, pumping them in and out as Bella's breathing began to come out in pants.

"Oh God, Em…Right there." She moaned breathlessly "Almost…Ah!" she moaned louder, arching her back even more signaling she was close to hitting her peak. Emmett grinned up at her as he took her swollen clit in his mouth and bit down gently causing Bella to scream out and come undone around his fingers. Emmett licked her clean and made his way frantically up her body to kiss her passionately, pushing himself inside her still dripping core.

Bella moaned, arching her back to meet his thrusts as she deepened the kiss. Emmett couldn't get enough of Bella. He knew he wouldn't last very long because it had been a while due to the kids and work but he was trying to make sure that Bella was satisfied before he was. Bella's breathing began to come out in pants again and Emmett knew she was close.

"Oh God…Emmett. Keep….Keep Going." She moaned loudly.

"Ugh…Can't…can't hold out much longer." Emmett groaned "Come for me baby." He rasped out, reaching down to pinch her clit as he continued to pump into her faster and harder. Bella screamed out Emmett's name and came undone around Emmett, clenching around his member like a vice grip. Emmett let out a loud groan and spilled his warm seed deep inside of Bella's core before collapsing beside her, breathless.

"That was…"Bella panted "That was amazing!"

"Yeah…we don't need to wait so long anymore." Emmett laughed breathlessly and Bella rolled over smiling at him. "What are you up to, woman?"

"You ready for round two?" Bella grinned mischievously before kissing him passionately and straddling him.

"I'm always ready for round two with you, baby." Emmett said leaning up to deepen the kiss.

Bella aligned herself with Emmett's member and dropped down, taking all of him in with a loud moan. She started off slowly grinding onto his hard shaft, antagonizing him, before she picked up the pace, at an angle where his member brushed against her most sensitive spots with each stroke. From this position, she knew if she kept up at this pace she was going to fall over the edge quickly so she slowed down to try to draw it out a bit more. Emmett could tell Bella was getting as close as he was so he grabbed her hips and flipped them over so that he was on top. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders so that he could get in as deep as possible and Bella screamed out at how deep he was hitting with each thrust.

"That's it baby, I can tell your close." Emmett groaned. "I want to feel you come for me."

Bella moaned louder and louder before finally screaming out Emmett's name to the top of her lungs and clenching around him again in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. Emmett growled as he thrust roughly into her a few more times and coming harder than he ever had before collapsing with her laying on his chest, their bodies still joined. Emmett twitched a few times inside of Bella before calming down, their breathing coming back to normal.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty." Bella whispered sleepily into Emmett's chest.

"I love you more, Bella McCarty." He whispered back, kissing her forehead.

Bella and Emmett took a nap still tangled naked in each other's arms before having to get up and take a shower so that they could pick the twins up from school. The twins chattered excitedly about their first day of school and all the friends they made and Bella couldn't help but smile at how happy Jacob and Leah were.

About a month later, the kids were getting along better in school and Bella thought about going back to work. Emmett supported Bella in whatever she wanted to do, even if it was going back to work. Bella explained to Emmett that with the kids in school, she really had nothing to do around the house all day while he was at work on the farm.

The morning that Bella was set to start her first day as Dr. Rice's newest nurse, she started feeling sick. She was in with Dr. Rice and a very pregnant patient when the nausea hit.

"Bella, darlin', are you ok?" Dr. Rice asked when he saw that she had gone a little pale.

"I'm ok. I just think I need to get something to eat it all." Bella said, still feeling kind of woozy.

"Oh, I know that look." The patient said with a smile, placing a hand on her very swollen belly.

"Oh, no. I'm not pregnant." Bella laughed nervously.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Dr. Rice said.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It must be something I ate or something." I said.

"Ok, well I'll finish up with this patient and you can go on to lunch. You let me know if you need anything." Dr. Rice said and just as Bella walked out the door, she heard the patient say "That girl is pregnant, Doc. I can just tell it, she has that glow and she's feeling bad."

Bella walked into the staff lounge and grabbed her lunch bag out of the fridge, taking out an apple and some water to snack on. She started thinking back to what the patient had said as she nibbled on the apple. She almost choked on her apple when she came to the realization that she hadn't had her monthly since a couple of weeks before the twins started school and she and Emmett had A LOT of fun that day. She smiled at the memory of that day before starting to freak out about what that could possibly mean. She threw her trash away and made her way back to the exam rooms to find Dr. Rice. He was just finishing up with his last patient of the day when she found him.

"Bella, darlin', are you ok?" he asked when he saw the worried expression on her face.

"Um. Dr. Rice, can you possibly squeeze me in before you leave?" Bella asked, swallowing nervously.

"I figured you'd come to me eventually. When did you realize?" he asked with a chuckle, leading her into one of the exam rooms.

"Um well it was after the last patient before lunch. I realized that I hadn't had my monthly since 2 weeks before the twins started school and that was over a month ago." She said.

"Well ok, let's see what's going on then, shall we? I need you to go use the bathroom in this cup and then I'll draw some blood. We'll get you in a gown after that so we can check and see how far along you are." Dr. Rice said with a smile. "It's nice to know that the ultrasound machine can take pictures now, wish we had that when Jacob and Leah were cookin'."

"Yeah, that would have been nice." Bella said with a smile, taking the cup from Dr. Rice and making her way to the bathroom outside the exam room door. She did her business in the cup and changed into a gown. Dr. Rice drew some blood from her arm and headed to the lap. Bella laid on the exam table covered in a sheet awaiting her fate.

It wasn't that Bella didn't WANT another child, it was that she and Emmett just sent their other children to school last month and now they may possibly be starting over. Emmett and Bella had always said they'd have at least 3 before stopping, I guess they'd get their wish just a bigger gap between them than what they hoped originally.

Dr. Rice came in during Bella's inner musings with a smile on his face. He pulled the portable ultrasound machine over and took a seat beside Bella.

"You're definitely pregnant. I am going to check everything down below first and see how everything is there and then we'll take a look and see how the little one is growing, shall we?" Dr. Rice said and Bella nodded, surprised tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

He put on a glove and some petroleum jelly on his first two fingers before placing his ungloved hand on Bella's stomach and pressing down slightly as he slipped his digits inside to check her cervix. "Well, you're measuring about 6 weeks. Let's check and see how the little one is measuring and I'll get you some pictures to take to Emmett." Dr. Rice said with a smile as he took the glove off and washed his hands.

He lifted Bella's gown a bit and slid the sheet low on her hips before squirting some jelly on her belly and pressing the ultrasound sensor on her belly. "These darn machines are still fairly new so we may not be able to see anything yet but we can try." He said as he rolled the sensor around a bit, pressing down trying to find the fetus. **(Quick A/N: Ultrasound machines first started being used on pregnant women in the 50's but not sure how they went about it so bear with me lol) **"Ah! There we go." Dr. Rice said pointing to a little blob on the screen that resembled a little kidney bean. "That right there is your little one and he or she seems to be measuring at right at 6 and a half weeks. Congratulations, Mommy." He said. "That would put you being due around May 9th."

"Oh my god." Bella said, beginning to sob.

"I hope those are good tears, darlin'." Dr. Rice said with a warm smile and Bella nodded.

"They are, it's just a surprise is all." Bella admitted and Dr. Rice smiled.

"Sometimes the best things in life are surprises." He said handing Bella a couple of grainy pictures that clearly showed their little bean. "Congratulations."

Bella made her way home and Emmett was already there fixing dinner for the children and the twins were doing their homework. She walked up to the twins and kissed them on the head before making her way to the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Emmett from behind.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" Emmett asked, wiping his hands on a nearby towel and pulling her close, kissing her lips lightly.

"It was great." Bella beamed up at him "I um…well I have something for you."

"What is that?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well first of all this." Bella said kissing him passionately before reaching into her purse for the picture "And this…" she said handing him the picture. Emmett looked at the grainy photograph and then looked up at Bella confused.

"I'm confused, it just looks like a black and white picture of a bean." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well yeah, for now." Bella said with a smile, taking Emmett's hand in hers and placing it on her belly.

"You mean…you're? We're going to…"Emmett stammered and Bella nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously. Emmett beamed at her and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. "You have no IDEA how happy this makes me, baby. I mean it's going to be weird starting over but oh my god! We're going to have a baby!" he said excitedly and Bella giggled.

Jacob and Leah heard their father going crazy in the kitchen and headed in to see what was going on.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Lee Lee?" Emmett asked.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked "You're crying."

"These are happy tears, bud." Emmett said with a smile.

"Yeah, baby. Mommy and Daddy need to tell you something." Bella said and the twins looked up at them expectantly. "You're going to have a little brother or sister in May." She said and both twins smiles proudly at their parents before hugging them both. It was another great day for the McCarty family.


	18. Chapter 16

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I am going to do one more chapter after this one before calling it quits and it will be set quite a few years after this chapter. It details exactly how the notebook that Junior/Emmett is reading from came about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, I just like playing with the characters for my own pleasure and to entertain others.**

**Chapter 16**

**Emmett's POV**

After Bella and Emmett found out about the new addition to the family, things around the house became exciting. Emmett broke out the baby furniture he built for the twins and set them up in the last room of the house and Bella found herself busy making blankets for the new baby. Thanks to the new technology that Dr. Rice had, they were able to find out that they were having a little girl come May and they couldn't be happier.

Bella was put on bed rest the last few weeks of her pregnancy because she was having issues with high blood pressure. Quite frankly she was just ready to have her little girl there with them. Unlike with the twins, she felt little twinges of pain throughout the day before she had her. What scared her though was that Emmett was at work when her water broke.

She had just walked to the bathroom for the thousandth time that day when she felt the gush of liquid stream down her leg and onto the bathroom floor. She cried out in pain as a strong contraction ripped through her. Jacob and Leah ran into the bathroom to check on her and found her sitting on the side of the tub panting.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"C-Call your Daddy at work. I need to go to the hospital." Bella panted and Jacob ran downstairs to call Emmett.

Emmett got home about 5 minutes later and they rushed out the door, the twins in tow, to the hospital where Dr. Rice was waiting. After 3 hours of excruciating labor and pushing, little Claire Renee McCarty was born. Bella and Emmett both cried as they held her and smiled proudly as Jacob and Leah cooed at their little sister.

For the next years things went smoothly for the McCarty family. That was until Jacob and Leah hit high school and started dating. Bella and Emmett had hoped that they would never start dating but that was just wishful thinking on their part. Jacob was the first to start dating. He came home one day during his sophomore year in high school grinning from ear to ear.

"What's got you so happy, son?" Emmett asked.

"I met someone. She's 16, like I am, she's tall with pretty bronze curls and a golden color eyes. She's funny and sweet and ahh." Jacob rambled dreamily.

"Well, what's her name?" Bella asked, laughing softly at her son's excitement.

"Vanessa….Vanessa Black." He said "She gave me her phone number, I was thinking about asking her out on a date."

"I say go for it." Emmett said patting his son on the back.

"Leah, do you like anyone?" Bella asked.

"Um…kind of but he's a senior." Leah said shyly.

"Oh a senior, huh?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow "I…well…I can't say I like it but if you like him and he treats you good then I guess I can put up with him."

"Oh Em, don't be so hard on the boy if he comes around." Bella said with a laugh before walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

Jacob ended up asking Vanessa out on a dinner and movie date later that night, to which she excitedly accepted. They became an OFFICIAL couple a couple of weeks, and dates, later. Leah got asked out by her crush, Sam Uley, and she was smitten with him immediately.

Sam asked Leah to the senior prom later that year and Leah was excited. She didn't tell Bella and Emmett what happened that night but the smile on her face told them that she had a night to remember…in more than one way. Bella and Emmett got the shock of their lives a couple of months after prom.

"Lee Lee, sweetie, are you ok?" Bella asked, after walking into the bathroom one morning to find Leah hugging the toilet.

"Ugh!" Leah groaned "I think I have the flu."

"Come on, sweetie, let's get back in bed. I'll call the school and let them know you won't be coming in today." Bella said helping Leah to her feet and back to bed. She told Jacob what was going on and he agreed to pick up her school work and let Sam know that she was sick.

Later that afternoon, after school Sam gave Jacob a ride back home so that he could see Leah and check on her. He walked into her room and immediately took her hand in his, kissing her forehead.

"Lee, I was so worried about you today, baby." Sam whispered.

"I'm ok, Sam. I actually started feeling a little better after the morning passed." Leah said with a small smile.

"I love you, Lee, I don't like it when you are sick." Sam said kissing her again.

"I love you too, Sam. I'm ok, I promise." Leah said with a smile.

Sam and Leah sat in comfortable silence for a while before he had to leave for the evening. After Sam left, Leah made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. Realization hit her and she screamed loudly before dropping to the floor of the shower crying hysterically. Bella heard Leah's scream and ran into the bathroom, panicking.

"Lee Lee, what's wrong?" Bella called outside the shower curtain.

"I messed up, Mom. I messed up." She said sobbing, holding her arms tightly around her. Bella turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her, drying her off.

"Come on, Lee Lee. Let's get dressed and you can tell me, ok?" Bella said and Leah nodded still sobbing and trembling. Once Leah was dressed, Bella sat on the edge of her bed and waited for Leah to talk. "So, what's going on Lee Lee, how did you mess up?" Bella asked.

"Oh god, Daddy's going to be so mad at me. He's going to kill Sam." Leah sobbed.

"What are you talking about, sweetie? Please just talk to me, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Bella said.

"Mom, I love Sam and he loves me. After prom, we gave ourselves to each other for the first time." She said sobbing and Bella straightened a bit at the news that her daughter had lost her virginity and didn't tell her.

"Well, that happens, sweetie. I mean, when two people love each other they sometimes do that." Bella said and Leah started to sob even harder.

"Mommy…please don't be mad." She cried into Bella's chest.

"Why would I be mad?" Bella asked, confused as to what her daughter was getting at.

"Mom, Sam and I…when it happened…um…we weren't prepared." Leah said between sobs "I didn't think anything would happen and neither did he because it was our first time. I…I haven't seen my friend this month…now that I think about it, she didn't come visit last month either."

"Your friend?" Bella asked confused and then she sat back with a shocked and worried expression when the realization hit her. "It's ok, sweetie, we'll figure this out. I'll make an appointment with Dr. Rice first thing in the morning and then we'll go from there as to how to tell your father and your brother and sister. Lee Lee, you need to tell Sam if you are."

"I know I do, I'm just scared he's going to leave me." Leah sobbed.

"Leah Beth McCarty, if I don't know anything else I know for a fact that Samuel Uley is crazy about you. You two will figure this out and I will support you the whole time. Your Daddy may be upset but he'll get over it because you are his princess." Bella said, rubbing soothing circles on Leah's back as she continued to cry.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you and Daddy." She sobbed.

"This is a bit of a shock but you are my daughter and I will always be proud of you. I love you, Lee Lee." Bella said kissing her head. "Now get some sleep, sweetie, I'll go call Drew now and see if he can see you first thing in the morning so you can go to school if you want to."

"I'll see if I feel like it after the appointment." Leah said groggily and laid back to go to sleep.

The next morning Bella went with Leah to see Dr. Rice, the same doctor who delivered all three of her children. Dr. Rice had Leah do her business in a cup to test to see if she was pregnant or not. Leah did her business in the cup and changed into the gown before Dr. Rice drew some blood and went to the lab to check the results.

"Leah, I never thought I'd live to see the day that I got to treat you. I remember the night you were born." Dr. Rice said.

"Me too." Bella groaned.

"Am I pregnant, Dr. Rice?" Leah asked.

"I know it's a shock and you are young but yes, you are." Dr. Rice said and Leah immediately started to cry hysterically. Bella grabbed her hand for support. "Leah, honey, being a young mother isn't always a bad thing. You get more time with your little one than the older mothers do."

"I know, this is just a lot to take in." Leah said, trying to calm down.

"Leah, I need to check and see how far along you are and then we'll take a look at your baby. Your mom can stay in here for it all if you want to." Dr. Rice said and Leah nodded. "Now, before I check everything with your body, can you tell me when your last menstrual cycle was?"

"Um…it was right before prom. Um…like April 3rd?" Leah said.

"Ok so that would put you around 10 weeks, if everything measures accordingly then we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat today and get a pretty good picture." Dr. Rice said before checking to see how her cervix was growing. "You, Leah, are measuring right at 10 weeks. Let's see how the little one is measuring, shall we?" he asked and Leah nodded.

Dr. Rice rolled over the ultrasound machine and lifted Leah's gown, pushing the sheet down low on her hips. Bella held Leah's hand as Dr. Rice pressed the sensor to Leah's belly. The room immediately filled with the sounds of a quick sounding whoosh and Leah jumped.

"W-What's that?" she asked.

"That, my little Leah, would be your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Rice said and Bella smiled. For a less than ideal situation, she was excited to hear her first grandchild's heartbeat. "Let's see if we can't see him or her shall we?" he said before moving the sensor around a bit. "Ah, there we go." He said pointing to a spot on the screen no bigger than an inch or two long with tiny little arms and legs.

"Look Lee Lee." Bella said pointing to the little spot on the screen.

"Is that? Is that my baby?" Leah asked, staring in awe at the screen and Dr. Rice nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Leah, that's your little one. He or she is measuring at right at 10 weeks, which puts you being due around January 8th, give or take a few days." Dr. Rice said and Leah nodded, tears streaming down her face. She looked to Bella and Bella also had tears streaming down her face.

Dr. Rice made three copies of all the pictures taken and then they headed back home so that Leah could get her school supplies before heading to the school. Leah told Bella that she was going to get a ride home with Sam that afternoon and was going to tell him there, with her mom's moral support. She would then, after deciding what to do with Sam, tell Jacob, Emmett and Claire.

Later that afternoon, Leah, Jacob, and Sam all came barreling into the house laughing at something that Jacob said with Vanessa, or Nessie as Jacob had taken to calling her, in tow. Leah told Sam that she needed to talk to him and shot Bella a look, letting her know that it was time.

"Lee, what's wrong baby?" Sam asked once they were behind the closed door of her bedroom. "It must be something serious if you needed your mom here."

"Actually it is, Sam." Leah said taking his hand in hers and looking down at the comforter on the bed.

"Whatever it is, Lee, you know I will always be there for you." He said kissing their joined hands.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I feel like I am about to ruin your life with what I am about to say, and that's the last thing I want to do." Leah said nervously.

"Lee, I love you and nothing you could do or say would change that. I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'm going to marry you one day. If I could get your parents to sign for it, I'd marry you now." He said leaning forward to kiss her cheek softly.

"Do you really mean that, Sam?" Bella asked from the corner of the room.

"Yes, ma'am. I love Leah with every ounce of me, I want to spend the rest of my life with her as my wife and the mother of my children." Sam said looking Bella in the eye, she could tell he was being sincere and she hadn't seen a love that strong since the day she laid eyes on Emmett.

"I hope you are right, because if you don't change your mind after Leah tells you the news then you will have to convince Emmett to go along with it. You have my blessing and I will sign where ever you need me to." Bella said.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCarty, but like I said before, nothing Lee could say now would change what I've just told you." Sam said honestly and turned back to Leah who looked into his eyes nervously.

"Sam…I love you." Leah said.

"I love you too. Baby, what's going on? This shouldn't be so hard to say." He said.

"Sam, I'm pregnant." Leah choked out before looking down at the bed. Sam surprised both Leah and Bella by putting his hand under her chin and lifting it to look at him. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Lee, that wasn't so hard to say now was it?" Sam asked.

"I just thought that…I'm 16….you're only 17…I thought you wouldn't want…that you wouldn't want the baby….or me…anymore." Leah sobbed.

"Lee, I told you I was going to marry you and that you were going to be the mother of my children one day. Well, that day's just going to come a little sooner than we'd planned." He said before reaching in his pocket. "I was going to wait to do this until after I talked to your Daddy but I don't know another way of convincing you that I was serious even BEFORE you told me about the baby. Leah Beth McCarty, will you PLEASE marry me?" he asked.

"You know I will." Leah said kissing Sam softly "We just have to get through my Daddy and my overprotective brother and sister first."

"Anything for you, my love." Sam said kissing her once again. Leah pulled out the pictures of the baby and handed them to Sam and he beamed proudly. "Our little miracle, made from love and to be raised with love." He said softly.

Bella sobbed quietly in the corner as she watched her daughter and Sam interacting. She knew that Emmett, Jacob and Claire were going to be a hard bunch to contend with but as she told Leah before, she was with her every step of the way. Bella was just happy that Sam was as well.

**A/N: Ok so this idea just kind of popped into my head and jumped up and down until I wrote it. It'll lengthen the story a bit, but that's a good thing right? Plus we have to see how Jacob and Claire grow up and all that BEFORE Bella's diagnosis that leads her to writing this story, right? I hope you enjoy. Next up, Emmett, Jacob and Claire find out the news and possibly a shotgun wedding? Also, a couple of years in the future with Jacob and Claire in either the next chapter or the following chapter.**


	19. Chapter 17

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I know I should probably update Every Breath you Take but as I said in the first author's note for that story…I was just doing that for fun and for my BFF Anthony. I plan to update Behind Blue Eyes after this one. I have had a couple of other ideas floating in my head but I am not sure where I want to go with it. I usually stick with writing using Carlisle or one of the wolves but I have kind of been having fun with the big teddy bear, Emmett, and Bella so I may eventually go there again. Anyway, enough with this long author's note…let's see how Emmett, Jacob and Claire take the news of Leah and Sam's little one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, The Notebook or the song "While you loved me" but I love playing with Stephanie Meyer's characters, I kind of like working with Nick Sparks' plots and let's face it, I'm a huge Rascal Flatts fan. I have used their song titles in a couple of stories.**

**Chapter 17**

**Emmett's POV**

After Leah told Sam about the baby, she, Bella and Sam made their way downstairs to the living room where Emmett, Jacob and Claire were lounging around listening to the radio. Bella could tell that Leah was scared to death to tell her father about being pregnant at 16, and even more scared for Sam since he was the father of the baby.

"Emmett, Leah and Sam need to talk to you about something. Jacob, Claire, you may want to stay and hear this as well." Bella said, squeezing Leah's hand for support before taking a seat beside Emmett to try to calm him if he were to flip out over the news.

"What is it, Princess?" Emmett asked, turning the radio off.

"Daddy, I love you and I never wanted to disappoint you." Leah said trying not to cry.

"Princess, you could never disappoint me." Emmett said starting to get up but Bella held her hand out to stop him so Leah could get through what she had to say.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant…with Sam's child and we want to get married and be a family." Leah rushed out, it was as if she were trying to get it out before she lost her nerve.

Emmett was silent for what seemed like forever before he let out a loud sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Bella who smiled softly at him and he squeezed her hand.

"Lee Lee, Princess. This is a shock but I love you and I will support you and Sam in whatever you want to do." Emmett said, calmer than everyone expected him to be. "I have just one question, Sam, were you planning to marry my daughter before or after you found out about the baby?"

"Mr. McCarty, I had planned on asking Leah to marry me with your permission this weekend. I bought the ring 3 months ago, the baby is a delightful surprise but I don't want you, Mrs. McCarty or even Leah to think that I only asked her because of the baby." Sam said.

"Good answer, son." Emmett said standing up and shaking Sam's hand "If you and Leah want to get married now, I will gladly sign for it."

"Really, Daddy?" Leah asked perking up and Emmett smiled.

"Yes, Princess. I only want you to be happy and if Sam and my future grandchild are what make you happy then who am I to stand in the way of happiness and love?" Emmett said.

Jacob and Claire sat back on the couch with Nessie and took in the whole scene. Bella could tell that Jacob was surprised but he didn't say anything as to if he were mad or not. Claire jumped up after Emmett was done embracing Sam and Leah and hugged her big sister close.

"Congratulations, Sis. I never thought I'd be an aunt at 11 but I'm excited." Claire squealed and Leah laughed. Nessie came over and congratulated Leah, but Jacob still sat on the couch not saying a word.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Bella asked, coming to sit by her son.

"It's hard to believe, Mom." He said "I mean Lee and I shared a womb and a room for years and now she's getting married and having a baby."

"I know, honey, but you're all growing up. Soon you and Lee will be graduating and Claire Bear will be in high school." Bella said with a sigh "But, that's life, ya know?"

"I know, and I'm happy for Lee and Sam…I really am. It's just a lot to take in." Jacob said.

"Well get over there and tell your sister how happy you are for them because she's starting to think you are mad at her." Bella said with a soft smile.

"Ok, Mom, I will." Jacob said, kissing his mother on the cheek before making his way over to congratulate Leah and Sam and give his twin a hug.

Sam and Leah decided that they would wait to get married until after Leah graduated, Bella agreed she would help take care of the baby while Leah was at school. After Sam graduated, he and Leah built a house on some of the land surrounding the McCarty Plantation house and moved in together. About 6 months after Sam graduated, little Embry Christian Uley was born and quickly became the apple of his grandparents' eyes.

The following spring, Jacob and Leah both graduated from high school, with Nessie of course, and Jacob spent that weekend hunting with Vanessa's father in hopes that he could win her hand. It was a tough job but he succeeded and asked Nessie to marry him right after Sam and Leah's wedding, where he was the best man and Claire was the maid of honor.

Jacob and Vanessa were married in the church where Emmett and Bella got married, by Carlisle of course, and built a house on another part of the McCarty land. They took a brief honeymoon to the Outer Banks in North Carolina which resulted in Nessie finding out that she was expecting a month later. It must have been some honeymoon. Bella and Emmett were more than excited to welcome their second grandchild 9 months later, a little girl who Jacob and Nessie named Sarah Marie McCarty after both of their mothers. Bella and Sarah, Nessie's mom, cried when they heard the name.

Leah and Sam welcomed their second and third children a year later, twins that they named Charlotte and Peter Uley. They decided that they were finished having children after the twins were born, but they were happy with the three children they had. Bella and Emmett were ecstatic over their growing family.

Claire went to college after graduating from high school and spent her graduate school years in North Carolina at the prestigious Duke University where she studied medicine. She went into the field of obstetrics and gynecology after helping her mother deliver Leah and Sam's first child after they couldn't get her to the hospital in time and the doctor was nowhere to be found. Claire shocked the family when she brought her new love home with her after graduation.

"Mom, Daddy, I wanted you to meet someone." Claire said with a smile.

"Really? I don't see anyone." Bella joked.

"Well that's the thing, Mom. They are out in the car and I wanted to ease you guys into them before I brought them in." Claire said.

"Why would you have to ease us into it Claire Bear?" Emmett asked.

"Keep an open mind, ok? Times…they're changin' and I've changed with the times." Claire began and both Emmett and Bella looked at her confused. "I love this person with everything in me and when you meet them it will come as a shock for two reasons…The first reason is that they are a bit older than I am and the second you will have to see when I bring them in."

"Um…ok?" Bella said, still really confused. "How did you meet this person and what do they do for a living?"

"I met them when I was doing my clinicals and residency at Duke Hospital…they were my attending physician during my stint in the Pediatrics ward." Claire said dreamily.

"Ok, so when you say older…how much older?" Emmett asked.

"Dr. Denali is 35." Claire said.

"If we promise to keep an open mind, will you bring them in? It's rude to leave guests outside." Bella said and Claire nodded before stepping outside.

Claire walked outside and a few minutes later she reentered the house on the arm of a beautiful Spanish woman with a dark tan complexion, brown eyes and a beautiful figure. When Bella and Emmett saw why Claire wanted them to keep an open mind they were definitely shocked to say the least.

"Mom, Dad, this is Carmen Denali, my lover." Claire said with a bright smile.

"So you're…"Emmett started, still shocked that their daughter brought a woman home claiming to be her lover.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm a lesbian. Before you say anything, I love Carmen with all of my heart and though we can't legally get married or have children without adopting, she is who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Claire said pulling Carmen close.

"Well this is definitely a shock, I really don't know what to say Claire Bear." Bella said "But if you are happy, then I am happy. I know it will be hard for the two of you but when is love easy? I love you and I only want you to be happy."

"Daddy?" Claire said, raising a hopeful eyebrow at her father who still wore a shock expression.

"Well, times are changing and I can't say that I have ever met a lesbian before…at least not that I was aware of." Emmett said with a nervous laugh "But Claire Bear, I agree with you mother. If you are happy, then who am I to stand in your way?"

"Oh thank you, Daddy, Mom." Claire said excitedly before running up to them and wrapping them both in a hug.

Claire and Carmen bought a nice house down the road from Claire's parents' house and opened their own private practice for Pediatrics, Obstetrics and Gynecology. They joked that they combined both so that they could help the children that Carmen saw from when they were inside their mother's womb, through their childhood, and back to when they were having their own children. Bella and Emmett thought it was a good idea and helped them gather the money they needed to open their practice.

Shortly after their practice opened, they got their first patients in both the Pediatrics and OB/GYN sides. Leah, Sam, Jacob and Nessie brought their children to see Carmen and Nessie became Claire's first obstetrics patient when she and Jacob announced that they were expecting their second child. Claire delivered little Jared Paul McCarty nine months later.

Five years after "coming out of the closet" to her parents, Claire and Carmen adopted Native American twins after their widowed mother died during child birth, they named them Colin and Brady Denali. Bella and Emmett were thrilled and welcomed the twins with open arms into the family.

Bella and Emmett spent quite a bit of time just spending time together and looking after their 7 grandchildren every chance they got after they both retired. After Bella's 60th birthday, Emmett noticed a few changes in Bella. Bella started forgetting things, small things at first like what day of the week it was or whether or not she fed the dog. She started becoming more and more detached, depressed and anxious suddenly, and would engage in a conversation only to stop and not remember what she was talking about or repeat herself. Bella would spend hours writing in a notebook but wouldn't tell anyone what she was writing, it was as if she were in her own little world most of the time and didn't notice anyone else. Emmett became concerned with this and one evening, after Bella had gone to bed, he had a family meeting with their children to discuss the problem.

"Guys, I am sorry to bring you here so late but I have been noticing a few things about your mother that have me kind of concerned." He began.

"Honestly, Daddy, we have as well but we were afraid to say anything about it." Claire said.

"What have you noticed? Maybe it's the same things I have been noticing." He said.

"Well, the other weekend she was talking to Embry and she stopped midsentence. She spaced out for a few minutes before she started talking to him again, only she was calling him Charlotte and talking about something she and Charlotte did together a long time ago." Leah said.

"She came over a couple of weeks ago and sat with us a little while playing with Sarah and Jared. When I went to get her something to drink, I noticed that she had put her car keys and purse in the fridge." Jacob said.

"I've noticed a few things like that as well." Emmett said.

"Daddy, I didn't want to worry you but Mom called Carmen and I the other day in tears." Claire said, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What about Claire Bear?" Emmett asked.

"She was on her way home from the grocery store and she called us in tears because she couldn't remember how to get home." Claire said, sobbing. "When we got to her, she suddenly remembered and told us how to get there."

"It's worse than I thought then and it worries me." Emmett said.

"Dad, I think that you should take Mom to see our specialist friend in Nashville. Eleazer is a highly recommended cognitive specialist." Carmen started "He specializes in…in…patients with Alzheimer's and Dementia."

"I didn't want to believe that was what it was but all the signs are pointing to it, Daddy." Claire sobbed and Emmett nodded sadly.

"Please call Eleazer and set up an appointment, I will get your mother there to be tested." Emmett replied sadly. Claire and Carmen made the call to their friend in Nashville and a few days later an appointment was set up to speak to Dr. Eleazar Garcia, Emmett hoped for the best but feared the worst.

**Author's Note: I know, another one? I have one more chapter after this one, I threw quite a few curve balls in here but the next chapter will be the meeting with Eleazar and how the notebook came about…not sure if I want her to give it to Emmett before or after the appoint. I am thinking before, like she knows something's wrong…you tell me.**


	20. Chapter 18

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I apologize for it taking so long to update but I haven't been feeling very good these past few days…sciatica was acting up grrr. Any who, where's the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this as much I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I sure love playing with the characters.**

**Chapter 18 **

**Emmett's POV (Still reading to Bella)**

The day that Emmett was supposed to take Bella to Nashville, she came downstairs in a better mood than she usually was. Emmett was happy to see her in such a good mood but it worried him after seeing her depressed for so long.

"Hello, my love. It's good to see you in such a good mood." Emmett said kissing his wife lightly on the lips.

"I know I haven't been myself lately, honey, and I am sorry. I am having trouble remembering a lot of things, but you being as in tune with me as you are you probably already noticed that." Bella replied. "I wanted to give you this. As I wrote on the first page, if you read this to me every day I WILL come back to you for as long as I am able to." She added, handing him a thick notebook filled with her thoughts, their story and their children's stories.

"Sweetheart, we're going to get you some help today." Emmett said pulling her close.

"I know, darling, but I have this feeling that we're not going to like what he has to say and one of these days I won't remember anything." Bella sighed, leaning into Emmett's chest.

"Then I will be there for you every step of the way until my last breath." He said kissing her head gently.

"I love you Emmett." Bella said looking up at him.

"I love you too, my Bella, with all of my heart until my very last breath." Emmett replied kissing her gently on the lips. "We must get going if we are going to make it to Nashville on time."

Emmett led Bella to the car and they headed to see Dr. Garcia in Nashville. When they arrived, they met with a tall, thin, Spanish man with dark brown eyes and wavy black hair who insisted that they both call him Eleazar. He had them describe what was going on and then he administered a number of tests to rule out all possibilities before proceeding.

"I would like the two of you to come back in tomorrow so that I can give you a proper diagnosis, the test results should be in by then. Do you have lodging in the area or are you going to travel home?" Eleazar asked.

"Oh, no. We can just rent a hotel room for the evening. What time would you like us here, Eleazar?" Emmett asked.

"How about around 10 in the morning, would that be ok?" he asked and both Emmett and Bella nodded before they all said their goodbyes.

Bella and Emmett found a plush hotel room in Nashville so they wouldn't have to get up so early to return the next day and spent the night in each other's arms. Bella seemed to have a feeling that she knew what the diagnosis would be and was oddly at ease, while poor Emmett was worried sick. The next morning, they both woke up and showered before heading back to meet with Eleazar for a diagnosis.

"I'm afraid I don't have very good news for you, I wish I did." Eleazar said grimly.

"What is it, Eleazar?" Bella asked.

"Well, Bella, Emmett, I hate to inform you of this but Bella has the beginning stages of Alzheimer's Disease." He said and both Bella and Emmett broke down.

"W-What's the plan, Eleazar?" Emmett asked, trying to stay strong for both himself and Bella.

"Well we are going to start drug treatment to hopefully try to slow down the progression of the disease and to help with some of the behavioral and sleep difficulties associated with the disease." Eleazar said "I am going to go ahead and warn you that some of these medications can cause some stomach upset, diarrhea, vomiting muscle cramps and fatigue but that differs from person to person."

"I-I don't know if I want the drugs." Bella stammered.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? If it keeps you here longer, can't we at least try them?" Emmett asked his wife and Bella hesitated.

"Can…Can you give me something if I start having these side effects?" Bella asked.

"We will try to make you as comfortable as possible without interfering with the medicinal treatments, yes." Eleazar said.

"What's next?" Emmett asked.

"Eventually, you will have to be moved to an assisted living facility unless you have family that's willing to help in caregiving." Eleazar said.

"I wouldn't put that burden on my children, they have busy lives of their own." Bella said.

Bella and Emmett headed home with a ton of prescriptions in hand with heavy hearts after hearing what the Doctor had to say. That night they called a family meeting to break the news to their children about Bella's condition and the course of action.

"I know you are all wondering what we have brought you here for." Emmett began "I am afraid that we have some bad news, and we wanted to tell you all in person."

"What is it, Daddy?" Claire asked, holding Carmen's hand tightly.

"Well the news we got from Dr. Garcia was not good news, it appears that your mother is in the beginning stages of Alzheimer's disease." Emmett said grimly and their children began to sob. "They have your mother on all sorts of medications but as he said before, that will only prolong her life for so long before the disease eats away at her organs as well as her brain."

"What are you going to do, Daddy?" Leah asked.

"I am going to stay here and care for your mother for as long as I can but eventually we will both go to an assisted living facility to live out the rest of our days." Emmett said.

"Dad, we can help too, you know?" Jacob said holding his sobbing wife close.

"No, Jake…I will not allow any of you to put your lives on hold for me when I can get around the clock care in a nice home." Bella said.

"But, Mom…"Leah began and Bella held up a hand to silence her.

"But nothing, that is my decision and I am sticking to it. You all can come visit me for as long as I can remember you all." Bella said and though her children weren't happy about it, they agreed to their mother's wishes.

After the family meeting, Emmett did just as he said and cared for Bella day in and day out. The disease started becoming worse and worse as the years went by and by the 5th year of having the disease, they began looking at facilities to go to. They found a nice home for them both to go to but agreed that they wouldn't go until Emmett was no longer able to care for Bella on his own.

Ten years after being diagnosed, Emmett suffered a major heart attack and was diagnosed with heart disease making it to where he could no longer care for Bella or himself on his own so they checked themselves into the New Moon Assisted Living facility in Nashville.

The children came to visit on a weekly basis until Bella was unable to remember them, or even Emmett, at all. They continued to come see Emmett, though they questioned why he still stayed there when he could just come home to live out the rest of the days with his family. Emmett always had the same reply.

"That's my sweetheart in there, the love of my life, and I promised her when we first found out she was sick that I would never leave her side. I owe it to her to stay here with her." He would say and though it upset the children, they agreed to him staying with their mother.

**Author's note: I know this is not as long as the rest but, it's the last chapter and I am having trouble thinking of more to add to this chapter. I apologize.**


	21. epilogue

**While You Loved Me**

**Author's Note: I'm sad to see this come to an end but like most stories…it must. Thank you all for adding this story to your favorites, alerts and reviewing. I hope to see some of you in the future when I write more. I have been thinking of doing another Bella and Emmett pairing so be on the lookout in the future. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy this final chapter, which will be from a third person POV since it involves both of our main characters.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, The Notebook or the song but I enjoy them all.**

**Epilogue**

Emmett sat the notebook he had been reading off and on for years to his sweetheart, Bella, down as they sat together in silence. He hoped that she would come back to him one more time but his hope was slowly fading until Bella surprised him.

"Emmett, darling?" She asked, taking his large hands in her smaller ones.

"Bella? I was so worried you wouldn't come back to me this time." Emmett said with a smile, kissing their joined hands.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" she said with a smile. "How are the children?"

"They are wonderful, my love, they were here the other day. They said they love you very much." Emmett replied with a smile.

"I love them as well, they are my world other than you, darling." Bella smiled.

"I know, sweetheart, and they know as well." Emmett said.

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's get out of here, just jump in the car and run away together." Bella said excitedly as she had the last time she came back to Emmett.

"Sweetheart, as nice as that sounds, you know we can't." Emmett said kissing her forehead.

"I love you Emmett, even if I don't know you half the time always remember that." Bella said laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Bella." Emmett said kissing her head and just like the flipping of a light switch things changed.

"Wait a minute, why are you telling me you love me? Why are you touching me? Who are you?" Bella said, growing scared and irate.

"Bella, I'm Emmett your husband and you are Bella my wife. We love each other and we have been married for years." Emmett said even though he knew that it would do no good now that she had forgotten him.

"I don't know you, I don't know you. IMPOSTER! HELP!" she screamed pushing Emmett away "HELP! HELP!" she screamed pushing him harder.

The nurses, and an orderly holding a syringe, ran in and sedated Bella once again. Emmett sank to the floor in tears knowing that this was probably the last time he would ever get to embrace his wife.

The next morning, Emmett was rushed to the intensive care unit of the facility after he suffered a massive heart attack in his sleep, making him unable to wake up. Despite his prognosis, he was able to pull himself out of bed in the middle of the night. He walked to the nurse's desk to find Jessica, his favorite nurse, was on duty.

"Mr. McCarty, you just suffered a massive heart attack. You know you need to be resting." She said.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." Emmett said and Jessica knew exactly what he wanted to do since Bella had also been moved to the intensive care unit earlier that day because her organs started failing.

"I'll tell you what, Emmett, I need to get me another cup of coffee. I should be gone a long while." Jessica said as if giving him a hint and Emmett nodded to Jessica as she got up and made her way to the elevator.

As Emmett looked over the counter to find Bella's room number, he saw that Jessica had left her coffee cup and that it was full. She was intentionally giving Emmett the go ahead without getting in trouble for doing so. Emmett made his way down the hall and into Bella's room, taking a seat beside her bed, his old body tired and worn. He took Bella's hand in his as she slept and she stirred, turning to look at him.

"Emmett?" she whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me." Emmett said kissing her hand.

"Do you think that our love can work miracles?" she asked, scooting over in the bed a bit.

"I think that our love can do anything, sweetheart." He whispered.

"Do you think that our love could take us away together?" Bella asked.

"I do, my move." Emmett said.

"Come lay with me, Emmett, one last time." Bella whispered, as if knowing that this would be the last time they would ever lay together. Emmett crawled into the small hospital bed with his wife and held her hand close to his heart, kissing it lightly. Bella did the same with Emmett's other hand.

"I love you, Emmett." Bella whispered.

"I love you too, Bella. I'll see you on the other side, my love." Emmett said turning to kiss her one more time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Nurse Jessica walked in to find Emmett and Bella still in the position they fell asleep in and upon closer assessment, found that they had both passed on together in each other's arms and in their sleep peacefully. A tear ran down her face as she took in the beautiful sight before her because it proved to her that there was a love strong enough to work miracles.

After calling their children, Bella and Emmett were buried on the land that they built their lives on together and their headstones read "Love can truly work miracles".

**THE END**

**Author's Note: I know it's short but that's all there truly is to write. Thank you all for supporting this project and I hope to be seeing you in the future on any other projects I attempt.**


End file.
